Historia pisana od nowa
by Charlotte pl
Summary: Co stałoby się gdyby Minato przeżył i wioska nie musiałaby uciekać się do likwidacji Uchichów? Oczywiście oni dalej planowaliby zamach, ale od czego jest geniusz Yondaime? Rozwiązanie jest proste. Aranżowane małżeństwo, które zespoli dwa klany, oraz zapewni stabilizację we wiosce. Tylko co zrobi zakochany w Naruto Sasuke, wiedząc że jego słońce jest zaręczone z jego aniki? Sasnaru
1. Historia pisana od nowa

Witam z nowym opowiadaniem! Dziecko nagłej i nie oczekiwanej weny! Jak pisze w tzw. summary jest to opowiadanie SASUNARU, ale z elementami ITANARU (nic seksualnego), więc się nie zdziwcie się na początku i nie wyłączajcie go od razu ;D No! mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!

Enjoy!

Charlotte~~

* * *

\- Kushina…- Westchnął blodwłosy mężczyzna, siedzący za potężnym biurkiem z wyśmienitego, ciemnego drewna.

Od kilku minut patrzył na stojące na meblu zdjęcie jego tragicznie zmarłej żony. Jego całego świata, nawet po ośmiu latach samotności. W chwilach takich jak ta, gdy nad wioską gromadzą się czarne chmury, potrzebował jej rady i wsparcia. Słów pociechy i mentalnego kopniaka, po którym zawsze znajdował rozwiązanie. Nie ułatwiała mu zadania Starszyzna z Danzo i Sandaime na czele, pospieszająca go do podjęcia decyzji. Miał już gotowy plan, ale myślał nad innym rozwiązaniem. Nie mógł pozwolić na masowe morderstwo popełnione przez członka klanu i skazać go na wygnanie oraz potępienie, ale nie mógł także poświęcić jego jedynego syna. Najcenniejszej pamiątki pozostawionej mu przez czerwonowłosą żonę. Namikaze Minato potarł dłońmi zmęczoną twarz i podszedł do lustra. Był trzydziestodwuletnim mężczyzną, którego złote włosy były poprzetykane licznymi siwymi nitkami, a wokół oczu zaczęły tworzyć się coraz wyraźniejsze bruzdy. Wyglądał starzej niż twierdziła jego metryka i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wszystkie problemy i troski, zaczynając od śmierci Uzumaki Kushiny, przez kłopoty związane z psotnym synem i kończąc na teraźniejszej sprawie Uchiha, odcisnęły swoje piętno na jego charakterze i wyglądzie.

Naciągnął płaszcz Hokage i wyszedł z budynku. Nie skończył jeszcze pracy, ale wiedział, że Trzeci jest zawsze na posterunku. Musi iść porozmawiać z synem. Jeśli Naruto się zgodzi sprawa będzie rozwiązana. Bardziej była jednak prawdopodobna opcja odmowy syna, dlatego musi wymyślić jakiś sposób na ratunek dla klanu, a przede wszystkim dla jego spadkobiercy – Uchiha Itachiego. Nie może pozwolić, by trzynastolatek, nieważne jak dobrze wyszkolony ANBU, popełnił seryjne zabójstwo dla dobra wioski. Nikt nie ma prawa tego od niego wymagać. Westchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Skręcił w uliczkę prowadzącą do Akademii Ninja i skierował swe kroki pod klasę, w której uczył się Naruto. Stanął pod drzwiami i słuchał wykładu Iruki-sensei, który dla Naruto był jak drugi ojciec.

\- … I właśnie wtedy Uzumaki Kushina, chcąc uratować swoją rodzinę, uprzedziła Czwartego w składaniu pieczęci techniki Trawiącego Boga Śmierci i zapieczętowała czakrę potwora w swoim synu. Zaraz potem umarła. Ona, tak samo jak Czwarty, są bohaterami, którzy uratowali Konohę od zagłady, a wielu świetnych ninja od śmierci. Są jakieś pytania?

\- Dlaczego matka zapieczętowała potwora we własnym dziecku?- Zapytała różowowłosa dziewczynka i w tym momencie Hokage postanowił wkroczyć. Nie był to łatwy temat i nie lubił wspominać tamtych wydarzeń, ale dzieci zasługiwały i musiały poznać historię. Szczególnie Naruto, którego dotyczy to bezpośrednio.

\- Ponieważ wierzyła, że kiedyś jej syn zapanuje nad Kyuubim.- Powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, powoli wchodząc do klasy.

\- Hokage-sama!- Rozległy się podekscytowane okrzyki, a sam Yondaime został otoczony przez dwadzieścia sześć roześmianych i zadających pytania buź. Tylko jedno dziecko nie podeszło bliżej. Jego syn siedział bokiem do niego w ostatniej ławce obrażony, z nadętymi policzkami i wyzwaniem w oczach. Wiedział, że pragnie go przewyższyć i wiedział, że kiedyś tak się stanie. Jednak teraz był to tylko chłopiec obrażony na wszystkich przez porównywanie go do ojca.

\- Yondaime-sama.- Usłyszał głos nauczyciela, który skłonił się lekko. - Co pana sprowadza?

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać z moim synem, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko.- Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przeniósł wzrok na upartego syna.- Możliwe, że nie wróci już dzisiaj na zajęcia.

\- Mieliśmy trenować rzucanie shurikenami, a także Bunsin no Jutsu…- Iruka-sensei nie wydawał się pewny pomysłu Czwartego. Jemu się nie odmawia, ale w końcu będą trenować ważne umiejętności, z którymi Naruto ma problem!

\- Nic straconego. Przeprowadzę z nim trening później, zgadza się pan?

\- Ha-Hai…- Odpowiedział wciąż niepewny nauczyciel.

\- Świetnie! Naruto! Chodź synu.- Uśmiechnąwszy się do wszystkich, Hokage opuścił salę, czekając na mamroczącego pod nosem syna. Słyszał jak żegna się z kolegami i wychodzi z klasy. Spojrzał na niego i widział jak ten patrzy na niego bykiem.

\- Czego chciałeś, Otoosan?- Burknął.

\- Nie tutaj, Naruto. Mamy do obgadania bardzo ważną sprawę.

\- Masz dla mnie niespodziankę?- Zapytał, nagle ożywiony, mniejszy blondyn. Jednak starszy pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i złapał syna za rękę.

Chwilę potem byli w przestronnym salonie połączonym z kuchnią i jadalnią. Minato kazał potomkowi usiąść na kanapie, a sam zajął miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko. Jeśli do teraz Naruto miał wątpliwości, czy ta rozmowa będzie bardzo poważna, to właśnie się one rozwiały. Minato siadał na fotelu, a jego sadzał naprzeciwko siebie tylko, gdy uszkodził coś we wiosce. Jego szeroki uśmiech zniknął, a w oczach pojawiła się niepewność. Był pewien, że ostatnio nic poważnego nie zmalował.

\- Naruto, muszę cię o coś zapytać.- Zaczął ostrożnie Minato. Nie może pozwolić, by Naruto się przestraszył.- Co sądzisz o Uchiha?

\- Teme! Arogancki drań, który uważa, że wszystko umie lepiej i ciągle mnie wkurza!- Wykrzyknął młodszy blondyn z nową werwą, a po niepewności sprzed chwili nie było nawet śladu.- A na dodatek wszystkie dziewczyny go lubią!- Dodał jakby to był argument skazujący Sasuke na śmierć.

\- A o klanie?- Zapytał zrezygnowany Minato. Nie widział szans, na jakąkolwiek ugodę z jego synem.

\- Dziwaki. Ciągle milczą i snują się ponuro po wiosce i tej ich dzielnicy. Mają tą swoją policję, a są brutalniejsi niż ANBU. Nie lubię ich! Widać, że Sasuke wdał się w klan! Chociaż pani Mikoto jest miła! I zawsze daje mi ryżowe kulki jak przynosi Sasuke bento. Kiedy go zapomina, znaczy się. Ale to rzadko, bo oczywiście Pan Doskonały Uchiha jest taki doskonały i zapominanie jest poniżej jego godności! Wiedziałeś, że Mikoto-san była przyjaciółką mamy?!

\- Tak, bardzo się lubiły. Akurat w dzień twoich urodzin spotkała ją z Sasuke na rękach i zachwycała się jego urodą.- Przyznał, ale widząc obrażoną minę syna, przewrócił oczyma i lekko pochylił się do przodu.- Powiem ci w sekrecie, że na początku mama pomyliła go z dziewczynką.

Mrugnął do syna i uzyskał taki efekt na jaki liczył. Naruto spadł na podłogę i trząsł się ze śmiechu. Nie mógł się uspokoić przez dobre dziesięć minut, aż Minato zaczął mieć nadzieję, że przekona syna. W końcu chłopiec wstał z ziemi i ponownie usiadł na kanapie wciąż chichocząc.

\- Nie dziwię się!- Zawołał radośnie.- To o tym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

\- Nie do końca.- Skrzywił się. Nie chciał prosić o coś takiego własnego syna.- Mam do ciebie prośbę. A raczej propozycję, którą możesz odrzucić.

\- Propozycję?

\- Tak. Żeby ją przedstawić, muszę ci wyjaśnić parę spraw, które są tajemnicą wioski, dlatego nie możesz o nich nikomu powiedzieć, rozumiesz?

\- Hai!

-Dobrze. Zapewne znasz historię założenia wioski i wyłamu Uchiha Madary, który pragnął władzy tak bardzo, że wyzwał swojego przyjaciela na pojedynek na śmierć i życie, prawda?- Zapytał i otrzymał skinięcie.- Dzisiaj historia się powtarza. Tym razem jednak cały klan pragnie wystąpić przeciwko wiosce i ją przejąć. Rada Starszych chce rozkazać Uchiha Itachiemu wymordowanie całego klanu i ucieczkę. Jednak ja uważam, że to karygodne.- Powiedział spokojnie, patrząc na zszokowaną i przerażoną minę syna.- Znalazłem inne rozwiązanie i właśnie to jest moja propozycja.

\- Wszystko będzie lepsze niż to! Zrobię wszystko!

\- Najpierw mnie wysłuchaj!

\- Ale…!

\- Naruto!

\- Dobrze…

\- Myślałem nad tym i wiem, że nie mam prawa cię o to prosić, ale aktualnie nie mam lepszego pomysłu. Widzisz, jeśli w klan wchodziłoby jakieś ogniwo łączące go z wioską, ktoś wystarczająco ważny, Uchiha przestaliby walczyć o władze, a prowadziliby negocjacje za pomocą tego ogniwa. Jedynym rozwiązaniem jest małżeństwo.

\- Małżeństwo…

\- Tak. Jesteś mądrym chłopcem, więc na pewno już wiesz o co chcę prosić. Jesteś wystarczający ważny i masz, powiedzmy, bezpośredni wpływ na Hokage. Dodatkowo jesteś w wieku ich najmłodszego syna lub w zbliżonym do spadkobiercy. To moja propozycja. Przemyśl ją dokładnie, ale do rana daj mi odpowiedź.

\- Mam wyjść za Sasuke?!

\- Albo jego brata, zależy co zostanie postanowione na spotkaniu między nami.

\- Mam wyjść za mąż?! Mam tylko osiem lat!

\- Na Pierwszego!- Zdenerwował się Minato. Nie miał pojęcia skąd temu dzieciakowi przychodzą do głowy takie pomysły!- Nie teraz! Na razie zostaną ogłoszone tylko zaręczyny! Ślub będzie za kilka lat…

\- I mam wybór?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie mógłbym podjąć takiej decyzji bez ciebie. Dotyczy to ciebie bezpośrednio, poza tym nie mogę tego od ciebie wymagać.

\- Nie możesz o tym ze mną rozmawiać…- To nie było pytanie, ale Minato czuł się zobowiązany wyjaśnić.

\- Nie. W zasadzie, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, straciłbym tytuł i został zabity za zdradzenie tajemnic wioski, a ty ze mną. Chociaż nie jestem tego pewny przez to, że jesteś Jinchuuikim.

\- Czyli nikt nie będzie wiedział, że to ja decyduję?

\- Tak jak mówiłem nie.- Odpowiedział spokojnie, ale widział wahanie w oczach syna. W końcu to decyzja wpływająca na całe jego życie. A co jeśli chciał mieć w przyszłości żonę? Dzieci? Nie ma prawa go o to prosić.

\- Muszę się zastanowić.- Powiedział i ostatnim co Minato widział, było jak Naruto znika za oknem. Czuł, że musi się napić.

Tymczasem Naruto biegł bez opamiętania po dachach budynków, w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Czuł wściekłość. Na ojca, na Radę, na Trzeciego, na Sasuke, na jego klan i wreszcie na siebie. Nie chciał teraz myśleć o swojej przyszłości. Nie o małżeństwie. Wątpił czy w ogóle, w przyszłości, ożeniłby się z kimś. W końcu musi ciężko pracować by przewyższyć ojca i zostać najlepszym Hokage w historii! A dzisiaj dowiaduje się, że możliwe jest, że jego marzenia nigdy się nie spełnią! Ale to przysługa dla wioski. Jego kaachan też oddała coś wiosce i to coś znacznie cenniejszego niż wolność. Dotarł na pole treningowe i złożył pieczęć do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Mimo że był beznadziejny w zwykłych klonach, to klony cienia wychodziły mu znakomicie. Dobrał się w pary i zaczął tworzyć Rasengana. Chwilę potem, całą swoją wściekłość i frustrację wpakował razem z Rasenganami w pobliskie drzewa. Nie przejął się hałasem, który wywołał. Nie przejął się zniszczeniami. Po prostu zmęczony odwołał klony i padł pod pobliską, niezniszczoną wierzbą, dającą wiele cienia.

Obudziło go lekkie potrząsanie ramienia. Otworzył oczy i uświadomił sobie, że jest już ciemno. Prawdopodobnie noc. Spojrzał na stojącą przed sobą postać w masce. Była wyższa od niego, ale niższa od dorosłego shinobi. A może to tylko niski, dorosły shinobi? Nie powinien się tym interesować.

\- Hmm? Co się dzieje?- Pięściami przetarł zaspane oczy.

\- Hokage-sama się niepokoi. Szukał cię całe południe, Naruto-san.- Zdecydowanie, ktoś zbliżony wiekiem do niego.

\- Zasnąłem, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że już jest tak późno.- Spojrzał prosto w otwory na oczy w masce i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że chłopak się do niego uśmiechnął.

\- Rozumiem, jednak muszę odprowadzić cię do domu.

\- Taaak…- Ziewnął, wstając i rozciągając się. Otrzepał bluzę i spodnie z kurzu i znów zwrócił się do ANBU.

\- Jesteś nowy?- Zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

\- Nie.

\- To dlaczego nigdy cię nie widziałem?

\- Zazwyczaj działam poza wioską. Dzisiaj zostałem wezwany, ze wzglądu na moje nietypowe zdolności.

\- Jakie? Jakie?- Dopytywał się z entuzjazmem.

\- Niestety nie mogę powiedzieć. Zdradziłoby mnie to.

\- Na pewno jakieś super kekkei genkai jak plucie lawą albo wywoływanie deszczu meteorytów!- Zaczął żywo gestykulować, wyobrażając to sobie i śmiejąc się głośno, dlatego nie usłyszał cichego chichotu nieznajomego.

\- Możliwe.- Odparł już opanowany.

\- Tak! Może cię kiedyś spotkam bez tej maski!- Popukał we wspomnianą rzecz i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Prawdopodobnie.

\- Nie jesteś typem rozmówcy, ne?

\- Niestety, proszę o wybaczenie.

\- To nic, nic!- Powiedział szybko blondyn i machnął ręką. Zaraz jednak wpadł na pomysł.- Możesz mnie zabrać do domu ze sobą? No wiesz, tą techniką teleportacji czy czegoś! Tej specjalności gości z ANBU?

\- Mogę. Sądzę, że tak będzie rozsądniej niż na piechotę. W końcu Yondaime-sama się martwi. Złap mnie za rękę.

Zrobił jak mu kazał i po chwili był w domu ściskany przez ojca. Po wylewnym powitaniu odwrócił się, by podziękować ANBU ale już go nie było. W końcu on też ma rodzinę. A propos, przypomniał sobie jak się znalazł na tamtym polu. Spojrzał w górę, na ojca, i bijąc się z sumieniem i wiedzą, że prawdopodobnie będzie tego bardzo kiedyś żałował, podjął decyzję.

\- Tato, mam odpowiedź.

\- Naprawdę?- Minato spojrzał na syna z zaciekawieniem pomieszanym z nadzieją.

\- Zrobię to co ty i kaachan. Wypełnię swój obowiązek wobec wioski. W końcu to niewielka cena.- Dokończył cicho, zwieszając głowę.

\- Twoje szczęście to ogromna cena.- Powiedział z pewnością w głosie Minato, podnosząc lekko podbródek syna.- Jestem z ciebie dumny. Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę i zapamiętaj to. Jutro umówię się z klanem i jak dobrze pójdzie, poznasz narzeczonego.- Powiedział i czuł, jak syn widocznie się wzdrygnął.

\- Wisisz mi za to ramen do końca życia!- Powiedział młodszy blondyn i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Co tylko zechcesz, Naruto. Co tylko zechcesz.- Odpowiedział Hokage, mocno go przytulając i całując czubek głowy. Czuł jak wielki kamień spadł mu z serca i wiedział, że ta mała osóbka, jego syn, uratował właśnie całą wioskę. A przynajmniej klan Uchiha.


	2. Umowa

Namikaze Minato wstawał dzisiaj z łóżka jako bardzo szczęśliwy człowiek. Jego syn okazał się wystarczająco dojrzały, by obchodziły go sprawy wioski. Dzięki niemu nie musiał się więcej martwić o sprawę klanu Uchiha. Właśnie dlatego siedział obecnie w pokoju konferencyjnym w budynku administracyjnym czekając na Radę Starszych z Danzo i delegację z klanu. Tylko siedzący obok niego Trzeci wiedział o jego planie. Postanawiał nie wtajemniczać Danzo, bo uważał tego człowieka za nieobliczalnego, a nie chciał stracić jedynego syna w „nieszczęśliwym wypadku". Myślał jak rozmawiać o swoim planie tak, by Uchiha nie wiedzieli o tym, że on wie. W końcu nie może wydać swojego szpiega. Po długich minutach ciągnących się jak godziny, przed nim zasiedli trzej najważniejsi członkowie Uchiha. Wśród nich byli Fugaku i Itachi. Obok niego swoje miejsce zajęli członkowie Rady. Wstał by powitać przybyłych gości i ponownie usiadł.

\- Witajcie. Pewnie wszyscy zastanawiacie się w jakim celu się tu spotkaliśmy.- Odchrząknął, uważnie obserwując wyraz twarzy Fugaku.- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nastroje w klanie są nieciekawe. Powiem wprost – boję się, że wybuchnie bunt.

Słyszał gorączkowe szepty ze strony Rady, a także czuł na sobie przenikliwy wzrok byłego przyjaciela Trzeciego Hokage. Wiedział, że takie „walenie prosto z mostu" jest niebezpieczne. Widział podejrzliwe twarze dwóch członków klanu, a także nieprzeniknioną twarz Itachiego. Ponownie odchrząknął i wznowił przemowę.

\- W związku z pojawiającym się widmem wojny domowej chciałbym zaproponować coś co już wiele razy uchroniło naszych przodków od wyginięcia – małżeństwo.-Powiedziawszy to, usłyszał kpiący śmiech trzeciego członka, kuzyna Fugaku.

\- Chyba nie uważasz, że…- Przerwała mu uniesiona dłoń głowy klanu.

\- Nie potwierdzę twoich informacji, Hokage, ale także nie zaprzeczę. Wysłucham twojej propozycji, mam jednak nadzieję, że wziąłeś pod uwagę nasze wymagania co do partnera lub partnerki dla naszych dzieci.

\- Owszem. Mówiąc o małżeństwie miałem na myśli połączenia naszych klanów. Oddam swojego syna, ale tego samego oczekuję od ciebie. Żadnej bocznej gałęzi klanu, tylko jeden z twoich synów.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że z tego małżeństwa nie będzie dzieci?- Zapytał lekko podejrzliwie Fugaku.- Oznacza to, że twój klan umrze razem z tobą. Ja mam jeszcze jednego syna, który przedłuży ród.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę i nie przeszkadza mi to. Chcę jedynie szczęścia mojego syna i mam nadzieje, że jedno z twoich dzieci mu to zapewni. Chcę również, żeby miał nieograniczony dostęp do wioski i traktowano go z należytym szacunkiem. Również chcę żeby zachował swoje nazwisko, jeśli będzie tego pragnął.

\- Negocjujesz już ślubny kontrakt, a nasz klan nawet nie wyraził zgody na twoją propozycję.- Odpowiedział spokojnie Fugaku popijając herbatę z filiżanki przed sobą.- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, jednak mimo wszystko chcę mieć dwie godziny na naradę z resztą.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. Czasu mamy aż nadto.- Odpowiedział Minato i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Swoje kroki skierował do gabinetu, gdzie usiadł za biurkiem i czekał. Nie pomylił się, bo już chwilę po nim do pokoju wpadli wściekli Starsi z Danzo na czele. Nie pomylił się również w kwestii awantury, którą mu urządzili. Odpowiadał rzeczowo i spokojnie, nie dając się sprowokować. Nie było to trudne, dzięki wspaniałemu humorowi, który towarzyszył mu od rana. Miał nadzieję, że wie jaka będzie decyzja Uchiha i Itachi mu w tym pomoże.

Dyskusja z rozwścieczonym Danzo ciągnęła się przez całe dwie godziny, dlatego wstał i wyszedł bez słowa z biura, zostawiając całkowicie osłupiałe towarzystwo. Westchnął i pomasował skronie. Przez to wszystko nie miał dla siebie ani chwili. Chociaż może to dobrze. Ani chwili na wyobrażanie sobie, że jego syn za kilka lat może być bardzo nieszczęśliwy i to dzięki niemu. Potrząsnął głową, próbując się pozbyć przykrych myśli i wszedł do pokoju konferencyjnego. Zauważył, że przybył ostatni. Nawet Trzeci z fajką w ustach już był.

\- Wybaczcie spóźnienie.- Powiedział, zasiadając na swoim miejscu. Spojrzał na twarz Itachiego, na której widniał lekki uśmiech i wiedział już, że wygrał. Nie mogli odrzucić takiej oferty. Nie gdy w grę wchodzi syn Czwartego i do tego Jinchuuriki.

\- Zdecydowaliśmy się przyjąć twoją ofertę, Hokage.- Powiedział Fugaku, bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę.

\- Jako że mam jednego syna, z mojej strony ta kwestia jest rozwiązana, ale ten fakt u was pozostaje nierozwiązany. Macie wybranego kandydata?

\- Rozmawiałem o tym z klanem i żoną, ale nie mogliśmy dojść do konsensusu. W końcu Itachi zaproponował swoją kandydaturę. Uznaliśmy to za dobry pomysł, dlatego jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko niemu, możemy ustalić kontrakt.

\- Świetnie!- Wykrzyknął Minato i podał dłoń Itachiemu.- Najwyraźniej będziesz za kilka lat moim zięciem!

\- Tak. Jestem zaszczycony.- Powiedział spokojnie i przyjął wyciągniętą dłoń z uśmiechem.

\- Skoro uprzejmości mamy już za sobą, możemy przejść do interesów.- Zaczął oschle Fugaku.- Mimo, że nie podobają nam się warunki, które wcześniej postawiłeś, są one akceptowalne. Oprócz tego Naruto, będzie mógł normalnie wykonywać misję jeśli będzie miał taką ochotę. Oczekuję również takiego samego prawa dla Itachiego. Jeśli nie będzie chciał, nie opuści ANBU. Mieszkać będą w naszej dzielnicy, a wszystkie sprawy z wioską będą załatwiane przez niego. Również chcemy szacunku ze strony twojej i Naruto do nas i Itachiego.

\- Zgadzam się. Co w wypadku śmierci jednego z nich?

\- Proponuję, by uzgodnili to między sobą.

\- Tak, to rozsądne.- Odpowiedział Minato i dopisał kolejny punkt na kartce.- Co jeśli jedno z nich się zakocha?

\- Nie będzie to wpływać na kontrakt. W końcu to zaaranżowane małżeństwo. To także powinni załatwić między sobą, tak samo jak kwestie niewierności i innych związanych z małżeństwem spraw. Można spisać to później, dzień przed ślubem, kiedy obaj będą odpowiednio dorośli, by podejmować takie decyzje. Jednak oczekuje szczerości od Naruto. Nie może być tak, że jeden z nas sabotażuje klan. Oczywiście dotyczy to też innych spraw pomiędzy nimi.

\- Tak to dobra klauzula. Niech będzie obustronna.- Powiedział Minato i spojrzał na zapisaną z obu stron kartkę.- Czy klan chce jeszcze coś dodać?

\- Nie. Ty, Hokage?

\- Wszystko z mojej strony.- Odpowiedział i zagiął kartkę.- Jeszcze dzisiaj przekażę to Shikaku i jego doradcom, by opracowali kontrakt. Wierzę, że nie masz obiekcji co do osoby spisującej?

\- Jest odpowiedni. W takim razie młodzi spotkają się dopiero na podpisaniu kontraktu.

\- Owszem. Jeszcze umówimy się co do miejsca jej podpisania. Wierzę, że musi być to neutralny grunt.

\- Chcemy urządzić potem przyjęcie zaręczynowe, więc kontrakt możemy podpisać u ciebie w domu Hokage. By było sprawiedliwie.

\- To uczciwe. Skontaktuję się z wami, gdy umowa będzie gotowa. Teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, ale obowiązki wzywają.- Powiedział i wstał z krzesła. Podszedł do drzwi, nacisnął klamkę, ale nie wyszedł. Odwrócił się i zwrócił się prosto do Itachiego.- Oczekuję, że jeszcze dzisiaj wrócisz do pracy. Mam dla ciebie misję.

Powiedziawszy to, wyszedł zastawiając delegatów z klanu, którzy upominali Itachiego o dyskrecji. Minato wrócił do gabinetu, gdzie zajął się kilkoma innymi, nie cierpiącymi zwłoki sprawami. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, może parę minut, może parę godzin, ale po jakimś czasie w jego gabinecie zjawiło się czterech ANBU. Uchiha Itachi i Hatake Kakashi byli jedynymi w grupie z jakimiś większymi zasługami. Ten ostatni był w białym płaszczu. Czwarty rzucił mu zwój.

\- Wszystkie szczegóły są w środku. Oczekuję, że spalisz go zaraz po przeczytaniu.

\- Jak zwykle, Hokage-sama.- Minato lekko się uśmiechnął. Miał sentyment do swojego dawnego ucznia. Jedynego, który przeżył.- Możecie iść, jednak ukradnę na chwilę Uchihę.

Skinęli głowami i wyszli zostawiając mnie i młodzieńca z maską kruka. Wskazał mu kanapę w dalszej części biura na której również usiadł, przy okazji przynosząc sobie i przyszłemu zięciowi kubek z kawą. Spojrzał na niego ciepło.

\- Nie sądziłem, że to ciebie wybiorą.- Zaczął.

\- Nie chcieli. Mieli zamiast mnie wybrać Sasuke, bo jest młodszy i nie ma obowiązków wobec klanu, poza tym jest w wieku Naruto. Ja jako spadkobierca musiałbym spłodzić potomka i głównie to ich powstrzymywał przed tym wyborem.

\- Dlaczego więc zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika?- Zapytał zdziwiony Hokage.

\- Ponieważ znam stosunki Naruto z moim otouto. Chciałeś by był szczęśliwy, a Sasuke nie mógłby go uszczęśliwić.

\- A ty możesz?

\- Mam nadzieję. Wierzę, że jest osobą w której mógłbym się zakochać po lepszym poznaniu. Przynajmniej wczoraj sprawiał takie wrażenie. Poza tym matka ma o nim bardzo dobre zdanie. Bardzo się ucieszyła, gdy dowiedziała się o twojej propozycji. Namawiała ojca na zgodę przez prawie dwie godziny.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć.- Minato się rozpromienił. Nie oczekiwał takiego obrotu sprawy.- Właśnie! Nie podziękowałem ci jeszcze za znalezienie go wczoraj. Wybacz, że wyciągnąłem cię z łóżka, ale naprawdę się o niego martwiłem.

\- Nie ma za co. Prawie cała drużyna ANBU go szukała, więc to nie tak, że Hokage się na mnie uwziął.- Zaśmiał się.- Przynajmniej teraz wiem, dlaczego pole treningowe wyglądało jak po przejściu równocześnie huraganu i tsunami.

\- Wyrządził aż takie szkody?- Zapytał Czwarty z zaskoczeniem.

\- Tak.- Blondyn westchnął.

\- Tak jak myślałem nie przyjął tego zbyt dobrze…- Nagle poderwał głowę.- Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę ci mówić, że gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział, wyleciałbym?

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Świetnie! Wracaj do drużyny.- Czwarty podszedł do biurka i gdy odwrócił się ponownie już nikogo nie było.


	3. Narzeczony

Wow. Dzięki za komentarze! Nowy rozdzialik, zapraszam!

 **nayakri** jak zwykle dzięki za recenzję! ;) Teraz się rozpiszę ;D Możesz mieć rację co do "wyśmienite" dlatego się nie kłócę, jednak nie będzie tak z tymi włosami ;D Mój wujek zaczął siwieć w wieku 30 lat dlatego, że był żołnierze. Wszystko przez stres, dlatego uznałam, że tutaj to będzie pasować. Przejdźmy do Naruto, bo tutaj już zadziałała moja fantazja ;) Skoro to syn Yondaime, to musi mieć z tego jakieś korzyści, prawda? ;D

Już poprawiłam tego blondyna w 2 rozdziale i dzisiaj wieczorem wrzucę poprawioną część. Nie, nie, nie martw się! ;) Zupełnie ten schemat nie odpowiada mojej wersji. Moja będzie bardziej pogmatwana i smutna ;D Nie przejmuj się swoją krytyką ;D Bardzo lubię twoje recenzje, są motywujące!

 **Rementhod** Przepraszam! Nie miałam wcale zamiaru porzucać tekstu, ale cieszę się że napisałeś. To był przysłowiowy kopniak w tyłek ;D

Charlotte~~

* * *

Dzień podpisania kontraktu nadszedł zbyt szybko i jednocześnie zbyt wolno. Yondaime cały tydzień zastanawiał się czy dobrze robi poświęcając syna, modląc się równocześnie o jeszcze szybszy termin, a jednocześnie bał się, że Naruto się rozmyśli. Zaledwie dwa dni temu poprosił o zmianę lokacji podpisania kontraktu, gdyż uznał, że u klanu Uchicha będzie po prostu wygodniej.

Teraz stali obaj w ich domu, przed dużym lustrem w salonie, na które kiedyś nalegała Kushina. Młodszy blondyn był ubrany w nową i, przede wszystkim, czystą pomarańczową koszulkę i spodnie w kolorze khaki, a jego ojciec w zwyczajny czarny kombinezon jonnina i płaszcz Hokage. Minato spoglądał ze smutkiem na swojego małego synka, przypominając sobie te szczęśliwe dziesięć minut przed walką z Kyuubim kiedy Kushina, Naruto i on byli prawdziwą rodziną i emanowali szczęściem, mimo zbliżającej się katastrofy. Starszy westchnął przejechał dłonią przez swoją złoto-siwą czuprynę.

\- Trzeba już iść Naruto.

\- Widziałem parę razy tego Itachiego, wiesz?- Powiedział nagle uczeń Akademii z zamyśloną twarzą i niepokojem w oczach, gdy spojrzał na ojca.- Wydawał się taki sam jak jego rodzina. Myślisz, że całe życie będzie taki jak Teme i ich ojciec?

\- Nie.- Odpowiedział zbyt ostro Minato, zbyt zdenerwowany perspektywą jego syna dzielącego życie z typowym członkiem klanu. Jednak zaraz z przepraszającą miną przyklęknął przy swoim jedynaku.- Nie. Wiem, że on jest inny. Nie zapominaj, że dla mnie pracuje. Poza tym uważam, że akurat on z dwójki braci wdał się bardziej w matkę.

\- Naprawdę?- Zapytał z nadzieją ośmiolatek.

\- Naprawdę.- Odpowiedział z uśmiechem Hokage.

\- Yosh! Więc chodźmy!

\- Tak. Naruto? NARUTO!- Wykrzyknął Yondaime, bo zanim się obejrzał, jego syn po swojej ostatniej wypowiedzi wyskoczył przez okno i pobiegł w stronę dzielnicy Uchiha.

Wiedząc, że mieszkańcy wioski zdziwiliby się niemiłosiernie, gdyby ich Hokage udał się w pościg za synem, złożył pieczęć i teleportował się prosto pod bramę dzielnicy. Stanął prosto i z niecierpliwością czekał na Naruto, który pojawił się zaledwie pięć minut później z bardzo zadowoloną miną. Oczywiście zmiękczyła ona ojcowskie serce, więc zamiast nagany został potargany po włosach przy akompaniamencie ich wspólnego śmiechu.

Wiedząc, że Shikaku już dawno powinien być na miejscu jako świadek i osoba spisująca kontrakt, wprowadził on syna na całkiem obce dla niego terytorium. Ale jakie terytorium to było! Od razu w oczy Naruto rzuciło się niezwykłe piękno dzielnicy. Brukowane ulice, po stronach których rosły kwitnące sakury i grusze japońskie. Oprócz tego było pełno domów zbudowanych jeszcze w starym stylu, najprawdopodobniej pamiętające jeszcze czasy Pierwszego i Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojny Ninja. Szedł zachwycony główną drogą obserwując okolicę z ojcem u boku.

Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że może bycie poślubionym jednemu z Uchihów wcale nie będzie takie straszne. W końcu kto może być zgorzkniały mieszkając w takim miejscu? Może jego przyszły… mąż będzie całkiem miły? Mąż… To tak dziwnie brzmi. Nie chciał się żenić, ani wychodzić za mąż! Ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że mama byłaby z niego dumna. Prawda? W końcu pomaga ojcu…

Doszli do największego budynku w dzielnicy całego pomalowanego na biało z czerwonymi wzorami po bokach. Wielkie mahoniowe drzwi były otwarte i wyglądało to prawie zachęcająco, a wszystko przez dwóch dryblasowatych strażników o szkarłatnych oczach stojących przed wejściem. Minato ścisnął lekko bark Naruto w geście cichego pocieszenia, po czym skierował ich prosto „do jaskini Uchihy". Bez problemu weszli do środka, choć pod czujnym okiem ochroniarzy. W pomieszczeniu stał stół na dwadzieścia parę osób z tyloma krzesłami, na których dwóch siedział Shikaku i jego ochrona w postaci jonnina z wioski. Minato z synem usiedli koło nich i zaczęli konwersację.

Naruto z reguły lubił Shikaku, chociaż wydawał mu się oschły i zbyt spostrzegawczy. To zawsze jego albo Irukę Yondaime wysyłał, gdy Naruto coś spsocił. Dlatego byli w dobrych stosunkach, mimo że żadne kłamstwa przy głównym strategu nie działały, bo zawsze był zdolny je przejrzeć. I nawet lubił jego syna, mimo że był bardzo podobny do ojca i niemożliwie leniwy. Właśnie dzięki tej cesze nie zaprzyjaźnili się bardziej, bo Naruto nie mógłby tylko leżeć i podziwiać chmury. On musiał działać! Tak jak teraz, gdy biegał po całej sali i oglądał posągi oraz obrazy. Nawet były rzeźby z ruchomymi stawami i właśnie one poddały blondynowi pomysł na kolejny figiel. Chichocząc wrócił do stołu i usiadł grzecznie jakby nic się nie stało.

W międzyczasie Fugaku żegnał żonę pocałunkiem w policzek. Był gotów do wyjścia. Wiedział, że Itachi będzie na niego czekał przed drzwiami wejściowymi, dlatego udał się prosto w ich kierunku. Niestety, tak jak przewidział oprócz starszego był tam też jego drugi syn, któremu wcześniej kazał siedzieć grzecznie w pokoju lub trenować z Shisuim.

\- Ale Oniisan proszę! Też chcę iść!

\- Nie możesz. Będzie tam tylko Hokage, mój narzeczony, doradca, ojciec i ja. Małe dzieci nie mają pozwolenia na przebywanie tam.- Brunet tłumaczył z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i oparł się o ścianę domu.

\- Ale ja chcę go zobaczyć! Nawet mi nie powiedziałeś kto to jest!

\- Ktoś za kim nie przepadasz.

\- Czyli kto?!- Dopytywał wytrwale Sasuke, więc Itachi w końcu westchnął i przywołał go bliżej gestem dłoni. Młody z radością podbiegł oczekując zdradzenia tajemnicy, ale za to został lekko puknięty dwoma palcami w czoło, za które natychmiast się złapał i spojrzał z wyrzutem na uśmiechającego się brata.

\- Później się dowiesz.- Usłyszał cichą odpowiedź, która go nie usatysfakcjonowała.

\- Zawsze tak mówisz!

W tym momencie Fugaku postanowił wkroczyć swoim dumnym krokiem i przerwać tę bezsensowną kłótnię. Na jego widok najmłodszy brunet zamarł, a starszy się wyprostował. Ten tylko zmierzył pogardliwym wzrokiem ośmiolatka i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do członka ANBU:

\- Musimy iść. Czekają już na nas.

Po czym odszedł nie patrząc czy jego potomek za nim podąża. Po kilku minutach byli już na miejscu i przechodzili przez mahoniowe drzwi. Głowa klanu z satysfakcją zauważyła, że obecni w sali czekają tylko na nich. Stanęli przed swoimi miejscami przy stole, czekając aż reszta zrobi to samo. Po tym wymienili krótkie słowa powitania i usiedli ponownie.

\- Rozumiem, że kontrakt gotowy i zawarte jest w nim wszystko o czym dyskutowaliśmy?- Pierwszy przemówił Fugaku.

\- Oczywiście.- Odpowiedział Minata i gestem nakazał Shikaku przekazać kopię brunetowi.

\- Faktycznie wszystko się zgadza.- Potwierdził ten po chwili studiowania tekstu.- Zatem wypada by młodzi się poznali.- Powiedział, ale nagle z tyłu Hokage zobaczył rzeźbę swojego prapradziada z jednym palcem w nosie a drugim w tyłku. Automatycznie na wzrastającą wściekłość aktywował Sharingana.- Ale najpierw proszę wyjaśnić to oszczerstwo, Hokage!

\- Jakie?- Zapytał zdezorientowany Minato, ale zauważył chichoczącego syna, więc zaraz wszystkiego się domyślił. Westchnął ciężko.- Co ty znowu zrobiłeś Naruto?

\- Jaaa? Nic! Zupełnie!- Odparł młody z wyszczerzem, a Minato mógł tylko podążyć za wzrokiem Fugaku uporczywie wpatrującego się w przestrzeń za nim.

Gdy zobaczył to co zobaczył nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Oczywiście było to na swój sposób śmieszne, ale wiedział ile te posągi znaczyły dla Uchiha i jak wielka jest to obraza, dlatego szybko się opanował i natychmiast kazał to naprawić synowi, który opierał się dobre dziesięć minut twierdząc że to zbyt śmieszne na takie marnotrawstwo. W końcu dał się namówić, ale nie udało się go przekonać do przeproszenia głowy klanu, który dalej ciskał Sharinganowe błyskawice w zadowolonego z siebie Naruto. Po niecałej godzinie obrady znów zostały wznowione.

\- Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, to czas by narzeczeni się poznali.- Powiedział Fugaku i wstał kierując się w dalszą część pomieszczenia, a jego syn za nim. Oczywiście reszta ruszyła za nimi i zatrzymali się dopiero przy wielkim portrecie przedstawiającym uścisk dłoni pomiędzy uśmiechniętym Pierwszym a zimnym Uchiha Madarą. Młodzi stanęli dokładnie przed nim i również wymienili uścisk dłoni.

\- Uchiha Itachi.- Zaczął starszy, a oczy Naruto otworzyły się szeroko na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Bez wahania odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Świetnie! Podpisujmy kontrakt i zostawmy młodych samych na chwilę by mogli się poznać.-Powiedział radośnie Minato i zrobił to o czym mówił, po czym podał kartkę Naruto, który także złożył na niej podpis tak jak później Fugaku, Itachi, Shikaku i jonnin.- Skoro formalności mamy za sobą, co powiesz na spędzenie popołudnia w towarzystwie twojej uroczej żony?- Zapytał szczęśliwy Yondaime, obejmując Fugaku i prowadząc go do wyjścia. Miał nadzieję, że udobrucha jakoś Uchihę i dowcip Naruto odejdzie w zapomnienie.

\- Rzeczywiście mam ochotę na herbatę. Mikoto na pewno ucieszy się goszcząc cię u nas.

\- To będzie przyjemność! Młodzi do nas dojdą, a Shikaku i Genou mogą oczywiście wracać do wioski.- Dodał, przepuszczając wyżej wspomnianych i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Gdy zostali sami Naruto wybuchnął śmiechem, a Itachi patrzył na niego w zachwycie i również się uśmiechał.

\- Nigdy nie pomyślałbym że to ty!- Powiedział wciąż się śmiejąc, poczym padł na podłogę i usiadł.

\- Mówiłem, że kiedyś prawdopodobnie spotkasz mnie bez maski.

\- Właśnie! Miałem rację, że masz jakieś super kekkei genkai, tylko nie jestem pewien czy Sharingan jest taki super.

\- Ma o wiele więcej zalet niż myślisz.- Odpowiedział tajemniczo Itachi.

\- Naprawdę? Pokażesz mi kiedyś?- Zapytał zafascynowany Naruto robiąc jednocześnie wielkie oczy, które czyniły jego wygląd tak niewinnym.

\- Na pewno. W końcu nie mogę mieć tajemnic przed przyszłym mężem.- Powiedział zaczepnie.

\- Właśnie! Spróbowałbyś!- Odpowiedział mu Naruto, grożąc jednocześnie pięścią. Itachi roześmiał się na ten widok.- Co?

\- Jesteś zbyt zabawny.- Potargał jego włosy.- Prawie nie mogłem się dzisiaj opanować na spotkaniu jak zobaczyłem tą rzeźbę.

\- Wspaniały żart, ne?- Ożywił się Naruto, gestykulując.

\- Udał ci się.- Przytaknął brunet.

\- Czemu ciebie wybrali?- Zapytał nagle ni z tego ni z owego blondyn i widząc zaskoczoną minę Uchihy, mylnie ją odebrał.- Nie żebym wolał Teme! Co to to nie! Ty jesteś zdecydowanie fajniejszy, chociaż przed naszym spotkaniem myślałem, że jesteś takim samym bucem jak wszyscy w twoim klanie.

Na to stwierdzenie Itachi głośno się roześmiał.

\- Wiesz, że niedługo będzie to też twój klan?

\- Na szczęście nie będę z nimi związany krwią. I cieszę się, że nie możemy mieć dzieci! Nie mógłbym nienawidzić własnego dziecka tylko dlatego, że wdałoby się w twój klan.

\- Tak, masz rację.- Znów przytaknął.- Ale wiesz, Sasuke nie jest taki zły. W rzeczywistości zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu, zobaczysz. Jestem pewien, że z czasem się zaprzyjaźnicie!

\- Ja i Teme?! Nigdy! Jest zbyt słaby, by przyjaźnić się z wielkim Uzumakim Naruto, przyszłym Godaime , najlepszym ze wszystkich Hokage!- Wykrzyczał z pasją blondyn, gwałtownie wstając.

\- To twoje marzenie?- Zapytał z ciekawością Itachi, patrząc na niego z dołu.

\- A masz coś do niego?!

\- Nie.- Uspokoił go, wstając.- Tylko pytam. Jako twój mąż będę musiał cie wspierać, prawda? Poza tym to będzie bardzo komfortowe mieć za męża swojego pracodawcę. Wielka korzyść dla mnie.- Wyjaśnił ze śmiechem.

\- Egoista!- Naruto udał oburzenie i lekko go odepchnął.

\- Jakoś trzeba sobie radzić.- Odpowiedział Itachi wciąż lekko się uśmiechając.- Chodź, pewnie już na nas czekają.- Powiedziawszy to złapał blondyna za rękę i wyprowadził z budynku.


	4. Nowy brat

Hej! Wracam z nowym rozdziałem! Zapraszam!

 **Rementhod** Dzięki za komentarz! Mam nadzieję, że mniej więcej tak sobie wyobrażałeś jego reakcję! ;D

 **Betti24** Dziękuję za miłe słowa! No jeszcze trochę poczekasz na zakochanie się Sasuke. Narazie targają nim zgoła inne uczucia :D

 **nayakri** Znowu przepraszam za błędy! Mam nadzieję, że teraz jest lepiej :D No racja, racja z tą wiedzą, ale uznałabym że byłby to wstyd dla Hokage, gdyby jego syn nie wiedział takich podstawowych rzeczy, teraz kiedy ma go kto o nich nauczyć :D

Charlotte~~

* * *

Pobiegli inną drogą niż Naruto przyszedł z ojcem. Itachi korzystając z okazji, chciał swojemu nowemu narzeczonemu pokazać prawdziwe piękno dzielnicy, więc wybrali drogę przez park z wysokimi fontannami i pomostami do łowienia ryb, co ku zaskoczeniu blondyna było ulubioną rozrywką Uchiha którą zajmowali się w rzadkich wolnych chwilach. Można było więc domyślić się, że Naruto był zachwycony tą wycieczką. Przy okazji blondyn zmusił Itachiego go dodatkowego wysiłku, ponieważ zachciało mu się bawić w berka. Gdy dobiegli do rezydencji głowy klanu Uchiha obaj byli zziajani, ale uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha. Weszli do środka, od strony kuchni śmiejąc się i lekko przepychając, no, Naruto popychał Itachiego, ale to nieistotny szczegół. Od służącej dowiedzieli się, że „Pan, Pani i Czcigodny Hokage" są na zewnątrz w południowej części ogrodów. Naruto pobiegł tam entuzjastycznie, chcąc opowiedzieć wszystko ojcu, zastawiając za sobą rozbawionego bruneta. Gdy ten doszedł zastał widok niespotykany w jego domu, sztywnym od zasad. Naruto leżał na dwóch poduszkach przy stole, z której jedna należała do bruneta, jedząc sobie spokojnie i na leżąco ryżową kulkę z pastą fasolową. Fugaku patrzył z dezaprobatą na blondyna, Mikoto chichotała rozmawiając z Hokage, a ten głaskał po włosach swojego jedynaka. Itachi podszedł bliżej i usiadł bez ceregieli na swojej poduszce, podnosząc nogi narzeczonego i kładąc je sobie na kolanach. Właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił. Jakby Sasuke leżał tak jak blondyn, Itachi zaraz by go skarcił, ale Naruto w tej pozycji wyglądał zbyt słodko. Jak mały kociak pragnący uwagi, więc brunet postanowił, że będzie tym, który da mu to o co prosi.

\- Wybaczcie spóźnienie. Postanowiłem pokazać Naruto kawałek dzielnicy.- Odezwał się starszy chłopiec.

\- Tak, twój narzeczony był zobligowany nam to wykrzyczeć.- Powiedział zdegustowany Fugaku, strącając lekko, uspokajającą dłoń żony z ramienia.

\- To był wyśmienity pomysł, synku. Dobrze, jeśli Naruto polubi otoczenie, w którym będzie mieszkał.- Wtrąciła szybko Mikoto, uśmiechając się do chłopców, maskując tym nieprzyjemny wydźwięk słów męża.

\- Tak, bardzo miło z twojej strony.- Potwierdził Minato, a brunet tylko skinął głową.

\- Gdzie jest Sasuke? Bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć kto wejdzie do rodziny.- Zapytał, a jedyną reakcję, którą otrzymał było wymienienie zmartwionych spojrzeń przez Hokage i Mikoto. Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał pytająco na ojca.

\- Cóż, znając stosunki panujące pomiędzy Naruto i Sasuke, postanowiłem wysłać go na trening z Shisuim, by dać nam trochę czasu na spokojną rozmowę…

\- Nie chcę gadać z tym aroganckim dupkiem!- Zerwał się blondyn, przerywając Fugaku.

\- Naruto! Siadaj!- Przywołał go do pionu ojciec i patrzył na niego tak długo, aż nie usiadł spokojnie na miejsce. Założył ręce na pierś i zaczął się dąsać patrząc wyzywająco na Minato.

\- Jak mówiłem, Sasuke wróci, gdy skończy i wtedy przedstawimy mu Naruto jako przyszłego szwagra.

\- Po co? I tak mnie nie będzie chciał! I ja jego też!

\- Bo tak należy! Siedź już grzecznie.- Uspokajał go starszy blondyn.

\- Ale ja nie chce! Tu jest nudno!

\- Może Itachi pokaże ci nasz dom? Na pewno jest to ciekawsze niż siedzenie tutaj z nami!- Zaproponowała wesoło Mikoto.

\- Świetny pomysł! Co ty na to Itachi?

\- Oczywiście. Chodź, Naruto.- Powiedział i pociągnął blondyna za sobą.

\- Ale nie będziecie mnie obgadywać?- Dopytywał się Naruto przez ramię, będąc jednocześnie cały czas ciągnięty przez swojego przyszłego małżonka.

\- Oczywiście że nie, kochanie.- Odpowiedziała mu poważnie brunetka i pomachała mu, kiedy w końcu udało się jej synowi zaciągnąć jej przyszłego zięcia do drzwi.

\- Wybaczcie za niego. Czasami jest niemożliwy.- Zaczął Minato, gdy chłopcy zniknęli we wnętrzu rezydencji.

\- Przestań! Twój syn jest uroczy! Taki pełen życia!- Przekonywała Mikoto.

\- Jest po prostu niewychowany. Widząc ciebie, Hokage, nie mam pojęcia skąd u niego takie maniery. Mam nadzieję, że wyrośnie z tego, inaczej będzie wielkim ciężarem dla Itachiego.

\- Fugaku!- Oburzyła się jego żona.- Jak możesz! Itachi wyraźnie lubi i jego i jego zachowanie!

\- Teraz. Później przestanie mu imponować i będzie przynosić tylko ośmieszenie klanowi na wszystkich przyjęciach i wydarzeniach.

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie.- Wtrącił się Czwarty.- Nie masz się co martwić. Naruto po prostu odziedziczył charakter po matce. Można było o niej powiedzieć wszystko, ale nie to że przyniosła komukolwiek i kiedykolwiek wstyd. Słusznie jest teraz uznawana za bohaterkę i wierzę, że mój syn także kiedyś będzie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co się stanie w przyszłości, dlatego wolę się skupić na teraźniejszości. W tej chwili nie wydaje się, że Naruto będzie bohaterem i nie przyniesie wstydu. Sugeruję byś z nim poważnie porozmawiał!- Powiedział stanowczo Fugaku, ponownie ignorując żonę.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, Fugaku, ale nie zamierzam robić z mojego syna małego dorosłego jak w twoim przypadku. Jest jeszcze dzieckiem, a niepoważne zachowanie jest prawem dzieciństwa. Wystarczająco poważny będzie musiał być po ukończeniu Akademii i wyruszeniu na misje.

\- O ile będzie na nich umiał stosować się do rozkazów i nie zginie na pierwszej.

\- Nie doceniasz go. Jak na swój wiek jest bardzo utalentowany, mimo że tego nie widać przez jego niezdarność i trudność uczenia się. Jednak, gdy coś załapie, umie to później robić bez myślenia i udoskonalać to.

\- Nie wątpimy, Minato.- Potwierdziła Mikoto.- Mając takich rodziców, nie spodziewałabym się po nim niczego mniej. A tak poza tym, to muszę ci powiedzieć że masz rację. Całkowicie mogę zobaczyć Kushinę w jego zachowaniu. Też zawsze mówiła co myśli, miała swoje zdanie i taka z niej była gorąca głowa!- Zaśmiała się brunetka, ale zaraz spoważniała.- Strasznie mi jej brakuje. Była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką.

\- Moją też…- Przyznał Yondaime i lekko uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł pocieszający dotyk dłoni na ramieniu.- Byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby widziała to małżeństwo. W końcu byłybyście rodziną. Zawsze powtarzała, że jesteś dla niej jak siostra.

\- Ona dla mnie też.- Znów uśmiechnęła się brunetka.- No, dosyć tych smuteczków! W końcu mamy co świętować!

\- Masz rację.- Rozchmurzył się Hokage, chociaż z wciąż bolącym sercem.

\- Muszę przypomnieć, że za trzy godziny rozpoczyna się przyjęcie zaręczynowe.

\- Tak, tak! Babcia Uchiha już nie może się doczekać poznania swojego nowego wnuczka!- Zawołała podekscytowana Mikoto, ale widząc pytający wzrok blondyna, wyjaśniła.- Widzisz, trzymaliśmy waszą tożsamość w tajemnicy. Chcieliśmy, żeby była to niespodzianka. Wiemy tylko my, Itachi i kuzyn Fugaku, ale ten obiecał, że nikomu nic nie zdradzi.

\- Nie szkodzi. Od was zależy jak chcecie poinformować waszą rodzinę. W tej kwestii dostosujemy się.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć.- Zakończyła rozmowę głowa klanu.- Zacznijmy jeść, zanim wrócą chłopcy jedzenie zdąży już wystygnąć, a do powrotu Sasuke także jest jeszcze trochę czasu.- Powiedział Fugaku i zadzwonił dzwoneczkiem.

Na ten dźwięk weszły dziewczęta zajmujące się dzisiaj domem Uchiha. Robiły wszystko, od gotowania, przez sprzątanie, aż do usługiwania wszystkim, tylko by Uchiha Mikoto miała wystarczająco dużo czasu by wypocząć i wyszykować się na przyjęcie. Według niej nie było to konieczne, ale jej mąż uparł się, że musi mieć najpiękniejszą żonę na sali, dodając oczywiście, by uniknąć gniewu żony, że normalnie i tak jest najpiękniejsza.

Miał on rację twierdząc, że młodzi wrócą, gdy jedzenie będzie zimne ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Naruto, kiedy okazało się że na obiad był ramen. Temperatura jedzenia nie przeszkodziła mu jednak wciągnąć czterech pełnych misek, ku przerażeniu przyszłych teściów oraz rozbawieniu narzeczonego i ojca, który był już przyzwyczajony do apetytu syna. W końcu półtorej godziny później, gdy Naruto i Itachi oglądali karpie Koi w pobliskim stawie, do ogrodu wszedł Shisui. Gdy zobaczył Hokage, od razu domyślił się tożsamości swojego nowego kuzyna. Jego mina z zaskoczonej przeszła w zmartwioną.

\- Nie widzę tego wesoło…- Westchnął ciężko, przez co zwrócił na siebie uwagę dorosłych.

\- Shisui! Już wróciłeś?- Zapytał Fugaku.

\- Tak wuju.

\- Gdzie Sasuke?- Zapytała Mikoto.

\- Przebiera się. Podarł bluzkę.

\- Jak widzę, już domyśliłeś się tożsamości narzeczonego Itachiego.

\- Owszem, i powiem szczerze, że nie widzę tego, wuju. Sasuke nigdy na to nieprzystanie, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie dalej jak dziesięć minut temu narzekał na „głupiego Dobe, który marnuje powietrze swoim istnieniem".

\- Ten dzieciak…

\- Doprawdy, nie wiem skąd on bierze to słownictwo! Wszystko przez tych twoich wulgarnych kuzynów, Fugaku! Za często ich spraszasz i takie są tego efekty!- Oburzyła się brunetka.

\- To są zebrania dotyczące bezpieczeństwa wioski, kobieto!

\- Uchiha Fugaku! Jak ty się do mnie zwracasz? Myślisz, że nie interesują mnie sprawy wioski?! Po prostu uważam, że ich zachowanie wpływa negatywnie na naszego syna! Jestem pewna, że możecie sobie urządzać spotkania w Miejscu Spotkań, które jest przeznaczone, jak sama nazwa mówi, do spotkań!- Zakończyła uparcie Mikoto i przepraszając obecnych, wyszła.

\- Widać, dlaczego obie z Kushiną tak się lubiły.- Roześmiał się Minato i Shisui.

\- Idź do niej, wuju. Zabawię gości.- Zaproponował brunet i patrzył jak jego mamroczący pod nosem wuj wychodzi. Usiadł na jego miejscu, naprzeciwko Hokage.- Więc twój syn?

\- Owszem.

\- Itachi ci powiedział, prawda?

\- Tak. On w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie był związany tajemnicą milczenia i w lojalności do wioski zdradził plany Fugaku. Naruto był jedyną szansą.

\- Rozumiem i szczerze mówiąc cieszę się.- Odpowiedział z uśmiechem Shisui.- Itachi jest dla mnie jak młodszy brat i nie chciałbym go widzieć w przyszłości z kimś kogo nawet nie będzie lubił, co by się stało gdyby wuj miał mu wybierać małżonka lub małżonkę.

\- Mogę, więc, rozumieć przez to, że akceptujesz mojego syna?- Zapytał Yondaime ze śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście.- Odpowiedział Shisui z lekkim uśmiechem. W tym momencie przybiegł Naruto, który znów zostawił starszego chłopaka w tyle.

\- O! Kim jesteś?- Zapytał ciekawsko, oglądając ciemną postać z góry do dołu i lekko mrużąc nieufnie oczęta.

\- Uchiha Shisui. Kuzyn Itachiego.- Pokłonił się.

\- Ja jestem Naruto. – Odpowiedział.- Wiesz, że będę w waszej rodzinie?

\- Tak, wiem. Będzie wesoło.- Odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś fajny, lubię cię.- Stwierdził Naruto i usiadł na swoim miejscu. W tym momencie przyszedł Itachi.

\- Shisui? Skończyliście już? Gdzie Sasuke?- Zapytał, rozglądając się wokół siebie z niepokojem, ale gdy zobaczył blondyna spokojnie jedzącego dango, doszedł do wniosku że jego brat i narzeczony jeszcze się nie spotkali.

\- Sasuke zaraz powinien być. Nie siadaj. Lepiej żebyś stał i zainterweniował, kiedy się zacznie.

Po tym zdaniu sam Shisui zaczął zajadać dango i rozmawiać z Hokage. Itachi postanowił go posłuchać i stanął za narzeczonym. Po kilku minutach Minato przeprosił wszystkich i udał się „tam gdzie Hokage chodzi piechotą".

Rozluźniając się trochę, Itachi z rozbawieniem słuchał opowieści Naruto i przyglądał się konkursowi na głupie miny pomiędzy jego kuzynem i blondynem. W końcu usłyszeli dźwięk rozsuwanych drzwi.

\- Aniki!- zawołał wesoło Sasuke sprzed wejścia do ogrodu, biegnąc szybko w stronę brata.- To gdzie jest ten narzeczony?

Itachi lekko się odsunął, a Shisui wskazał palcem w stronę Naruto, któremu wyszeptał chwilę wcześniej żeby spróbował nie wszczynać bójki. Poczuwszy ruch za placami, blondyn wstał i obrócił się w stronę swojego rówieśnika. Widział jak mina Sasuke zmienia się z radosnej we wściekłą, przybierając po kolei wszystkie kolory tęczy. Na koniec zbladł, co wydawało się niemożliwe przy jego białej gębie, jak pomyślał Naruto. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego szyderczo, napawając się faktem że chociaż raz to on go czymś zaskoczył. Właśnie ten uśmiech był katalizatorem, choć jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli. W tamtej chwili Sasuke zdołał się opanować i na jego twarzy zapanowała pustka, która, jak zresztą zwykle, zdenerwowała Naruto, który wytknął mu język, co z kolei wkurzyło Sasuke.

\- Co tutaj robi Dobe?- Zapytał brunet brata płytkim głosem.- Miałeś się widzieć z narzeczonym.

\- Sasuke, chciałbym przedstawić ci twojego przyszłego brata - Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie. Ojciec nigdy nie pozwoliłby, by ktoś taki jak młot hańbił nazwisko.

\- Oi, teme! Uważaj sobie! Niczego nie hańbię! Przynajmniej nie więcej niż ty tą swoją głupią gębą!

\- O mnie mówisz? A patrzałeś w lustro?- Zadrwił brunet.- Zresztą to nieważne, pewnie nawet nie wiesz co to jest.

\- Za to ty będziesz się w nie bał spojrzeć jak z tobą skończę!- Odkrzyknął wściekły Naruto i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, pognał w stronę Sasuke, rzucając mu się do gardła.

Zaczęli się tarzać po ziemi jak dwóch kryminalistów, jak opisał ich później Shisui w raporcie do Fugaku. Zaczęli wrzeszczeć, wyzywać się i szarpać za włosy. W końcu odskoczyli od siebie, tylko po to by zacząć kolejny pojedynek, tym razem używając taijutsu.

Starsi chłopcy obserwowali ich z pewną dozą rozbawienia. Panowali nad sytuacją i stwierdzili, że lepiej dla młodszych będzie jak się wyżyją na sobie. Lepiej teraz niż na przyjęciu. Zajęli miejsca przy stole i zajadali się pozostawionymi tam słodyczami.

W tym samym czasie, Naruto i Sasuke zaczęli się rozkręcać. Naruto zaczął tworzyć klony cienia, na których odpowiedzią była kula ognia stworzona przez Sasuke z technik Katon. Wtedy Naruto chcąc być lepszy, zaczął tworzyć Rasengana, a Sasuke technikę ognia, której nauczył się tego dnia na treningu z Shisuim. Dopiero w tym momencie starsi zareagowali. Itachi odciągnął Naruto, a Shisui Sasuke. Obaj chłopcy zdekoncentrowali się i zaburzyli przepływ czakry, co spowodowało eliminację technik. Obaj dyszeli w ramionach starszych, patrząc na siebie zabójczym wzrokiem i dopiero wtedy Naruto to zauważył. Coś, czego żaden z nich jeszcze nie dostrzegł. Nie ruszając się, ani nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy powiedział:

\- Ma takie oczy jak ty, Itachi.

\- W końcu to mój brat.- Odpowiedział zdziwiony Itachi. W tej chwili nie rozumiał narzeczonego, a głowa Sasuke była zbyt nisko by mógł cokolwiek dostrzec.

\- Ma Sharingana. Aktywował go, spójrz.- Wyjaśnił, na co Shisui natychmiast podniósł i odwrócił głowę Sasuke do siebie, siłując się z nim przy tej czynności. W końcu kto powiedział, że Sasuke zamierza im coś ułatwiać?

\- Faktycznie.- Potwierdził i puścił chłopaka.- Gratulacje, Sasuke. Teraz będzie tylko łatwiej.

\- Hn.- Odpowiedział, unosząc wysoko głowę i idąc w stronę domu.

\- Dupek…- Wymamrotał Naruto, a Itachi westchnął.

\- Uleczę cię i pójdę z nim porozmawiać. Zresztą muszę się przebrać, zaraz rozpocznie się przyjęcie.- Powiedziawszy to schylił się i zaczął leczył rozciętą wargę i łuk brwiowy, dziękując Kami-sama, że nic poważniejszego się nie stało.

Po wykonaniu medycznego jutsu na blondynie, brunet poszedł zrobić to samo na swoim otouto zostawiając Shisuiego samego z narzeczonym. Gdy wszedł do pokoju, powitała go cisza. Próbował rozmawiać z bratem, ale ten go ignorował. Dał się jednak uleczyć z powodu ojca. Wiedział, że byłby wściekły. Itachi próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku i przekonać go do Naruto., jak wcześniej próbował Naruto do Sasuke. Niestety nikt mu nie odpowiadał, więc postanowił odejść i się przebrać

Pół godziny później rozpoczęło się przyjęcie, na którym on i Naruto byli gośćmi honorowymi. Ku jego zdziwieniu wszyscy byli zadowoleni wyborem jego małżonka, a i Naruto szybko przekonał do siebie wszystkich mniej tradycyjnych i bardziej wesołych członków klanu. Itachi nie zamierzał mu tego mówić, ale był z niego dumny. Jego pierwsze wyjście jako Uchiha, a raczej mający-być-Uchiha było sukcesem i bardzo dobrze sobie poradził. Nawet na twarzy stojącego dalej Fugaku, teraz już pogodzonego żoną, widział coś w rodzaju zaskoczenia i akceptacji.

Koło północy Itachi zauważył, że blondyn mruży oczy ze zmęczenia, więc postanowił położyć go do łóżka u siebie w pokoju i sam pójść spać. Nie miał pojęcia, że obserwują go wyjątkowo zazdrosne i przepełnione gniewem oczy młodszego brata, który przysiągł sobie, że nie pozwoli, żeby Dobe stał się kiedykolwiek Uchiha, mimo zachwytu wszystkich.


	5. Nowa rutyna

Wracam! Po długim czasie... Musicie mi wybaczyć, miałam matury próbne i tak jakoś zleciało i przez stres brak weny, nie mówiąc o tym, że nie miałam kiedy pisać... Ale teraz zapraszam na nowy rozdział!

 **nayakri** jak zwykle motywujący komentarz, dziękuję! :D

 **mizerykordia** uwielbiam widzieć nowe twarze! :D Serio, lubię nowych czytelników, mam nadzieję że jeszcze będę miała przyjemność Ci odpisywać! Oczywiście dziękuję też za komentarz!

 **Guest** znowu ktoś nowy! Dziękuję bardzo!

 **Rementhod** chyba znowu to ty mnie poganiasz. Nie żebym miała za złe... :p Przydaje się taki kopniak. Mam nadzieję, że chapter wynagrodzi Tobie i wszystkim innym czekanie. Jutro i pojutrze kolejne aktualizacje!

No moi drodzy! Życzę Wam wesołych, spokojnych Świąt. Dużo ciepła, miłości i, oczywiście, bogatego Mikołaja! :D

Charlotte~~

* * *

Minęło pięć lat. Pięć długich i wyjątkowo głośnych lat. Dobe jakby wrósł w nasz dom. Wchodzisz do salonu - dobe, do kuchni - dobe, do łazienki - dobe, nawet do swojego pokoju i widzisz jego. Gdzie nie wejdziesz Naruto. Jakby tego było mało, w Akademii jestem z nim w jednej klasie. Jak wygląda mój dzień? Wstaję, schodzę na śniadanie, siadam, patrzę jak młot i mój brat szepczą cos do siebie, Okaasan daje nam WSZYSTKIM bento po czym mój kochany Aniki odprowadza nas pod same drzwi Akademii bo boi się o swojego narzeczonego. Tak jest na co dzień. No chyba, że mam szczęście i po Naruto idziemy dopiero w drodze do Akademii. Naprawdę, czy to tak trudno się domyślić że nie mogę znieść jego obecności? Okaasan wie, ale nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. I lepiej żeby tak zostało. Zresztą to jest nieważne, bo mało kto zwraca na mnie uwagę. Wyjątkiem był Shisui i właśnie dobe. Nawet teraz siedzimy wszyscy w kuchni, a otoosan mnie nie zauważa. Nie, żebym czasem nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, ale czasem odrobina uwagi byłaby miła. Przeszkadzało mi to szczególnie krótko po ich zaręczynach, jak tak bardzo chciałem jego akceptacji i pochwały.

 _Głupi młotek. Nie wiem dlaczego to właśnie on ma wyjść za Aniki. Itachi jest dla niego o wiele za dobry. No naprawdę, popatrzcie tylko, tapla się w błocie jak jakaś świnia i wciąga w to MOJEGO brata. I nieważne że pomagają mamie w ogródku. Można byłoby zrobić tak, żeby się nie pobrudzić._

 _\- Oi, Sasuke! Uważaj, teme!- Usłyszałem i ku mojej furii nie miałem czasu się odsunąć przed kulą błota. Jeszcze ma czelność się śmiać! Ruszyłem na niego nie bacząc na brata, w głowie przygotowując najlepsze techniki taijutsu i włączając mojego nowo odkrytego Sharingana._

\- _Łaaaa! Itachi!- Zawołał, gdy zbliżałem się do niego.- On mnie atakuje!_

 _\- Nie chowaj się za Aniki, dobe!- Warknąłem, gdy Itachi trzymał mnie na odległość ramion._

 _\- Nie chowam! Po prostu Itachi nie byłby zadowolony, gdybym skopał ci Uchihowskie dupsko.-_

 _Odpowiedział i wystawił mi język._

 _\- Nie mów mi czego chciałby mó…- zacząłem krzyczeć i się wyrywać, ale wspomniany brat mnie_

 _Uciął._

 _-Naruto mówi prawdę! Rozmawiałem z nim i prosiłem go o to!- Powiedział, przewracając mnie jednocześnie na ziemię.- Bierz przykład z niego! W przeciwieństwie do ciebie zachowuje się dojrzale.- Dodał, z rozczarowaniem w oczach które było gorsze niż gdyby mnie zbił._

 _Gdy mnie uwolnił spojrzałem na nich jeszcze raz. Itachi dalej patrzył na mnie tym wzrokiem, a dłoń miał we włosach Naruto którego głaskał. Kiedyś to MI tak robił. Za to dobe stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersi i patrzył na mnie nienawistnie. Przynajmniej w tym jednym się zgadzamy. Jedno jest pewne- nie pozwolę na to. Ta mała, blond kreatura chciała mi ukraść brata, ale nie pozwolę na to. W tym postanowieniu poszedłem do domu, wprost do ojca, którego zastałem na tarasie pijącego herbatę. Ostrożnie wszedłem do środka._

 _\- Ojcze…_

 _\- Czego chcesz?- Zapytał, nie patrząc na mnie._

 _\- Chciałem cię powiadomić o niegodnym zachowaniu Itachiego i Naruto…_

 _\- Jak ty wyglądasz?- Zapytał wściekle, gdy w końcu na mnie spojrzał.- Mówisz o niegodnym zachowaniu swojego brata? Spójrz na siebie! Czy członkowi klanu Uchiha przystoi chodzić ubabranym błotem?!_

 _\- To zrobił Naruto! Właśnie o tym chciałem ci powiedzieć!_

 _\- Nie obchodzi mnie kto to zrobił! Jesteś drugim synem przywódcy klanu! Może nie będziesz zarządzał klanem, ale to twoje dzieci będą dziedziczyć! Zachowuj się jak na ojca przyszłych spadkobierców przystało! Nie chce cię widzieć, dopóki się nie przebierzesz!_

 _\- Ale…_

 _\- Śmiesz mi pyskować?!_

 _\- Nie, ojcze.- Odpowiedziałem przez zaciśnięte z wściekłości zęby._

 _\- Dobrze.- Powiedział, biorąc łyk herbaty.- Zanim jeszcze pójdziesz, przekaż Naruto by spotkał się ze mną na pomoście za pół godziny. Tyczy się to też ciebie. W przyzwoitym stroju. Możesz iść._

 _Sztywno wstałem i wszedłem do domu. Całą drogę przez dom do ogrodu pokonałem wściekając się na ojca i Aniki. Co ma młotek, że wszyscy skaczą koło niego na palcach? Najpierw Itachi i jego tekst o braniu przykładu, ( Dobre sobie! Kto tu z kogo powinien brać przykład?) a teraz ojciec, który nie lubi Naruto, ale wszystko mu puszcza płazem! Nie widzę w czym on jest taki wyjątkowy. Jest bogaty, ale ja także. Pochodzi ze znamienitego klanu, ja też. Jest uroc…eee… urodziwy, ja też. Chyba tylko nie jestem synem Hokage tak jak on, ale i tak nie widzę w jaki sposób czyni go to wyjątkowym. I przez tego idiotę i jego błotną śnieżkę to mi się oberwało od ojca! Znów wszedłem do ogrodu, gdzie ten kretyn obsypywał mojego Aniki piaskiem! Jak on mu na to może pozwolić? I jeszcze się z tego śmiać?!_

 _\- Oi, młocie!- Zawołałem z niesmakiem. Na pewno nie zamierzałem tam podchodzić._

 _\- Och, Itachi, Sasuke chyba przyszedł przeprosić!- Odpowiedział Naruto, bardziej do mojego brata niż do mnie._

 _\- Co tam Sasuke?- Zapytał Itachi._

 _\- Ojciec chce widzieć młota i mnie za pół godziny na pomoście.- Powiedziałem i odwróciłem się na pięcie, wracając do domu._

 _Wszedłem do pokoju i zacząłem się przebierać oraz myć. Akurat skończyłem ablucje, gdy wybiła wymagana godzina. Szedłem w stronę pomostu, gdzie stali już ojciec i Naruto, najwyraźniej zanudzający mojego Otoosan jakąś durną opowieścią. Dobrze, niech trochę pocierpi._

 _\- Spóźniłeś się.- Powiedział._

 _-Kazałeś mi się umyć i przebrać. Pół godziny to mało czasu, ojcze._

 _\- Wystarczająco, gdybyś lepiej nim gospodarował. Nawet Naruto zdążył.- Spojrzałem na rzeczonego blondyna i faktycznie, był czysty._

 _\- On nie powinien się liczyć. Miał Aniki do pomocy._

 _\- Umiem się ubrać i umyć sam, teme!_

 _\- Szczególnie jak Itachi ci pomaga, dobe!- Odpowiedziałem patrząc mu w oczy i ciskając takie same gromy w jego stronę jak on w moją._

 _\- Cisza!- Krzyknął ojciec i natychmiast oderwałem się od Naruto.- Dzisiaj będę was uczył jak zrobić kulę ognia, podstawową technikę naszego klanu. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziecie mnie. Szczególnie ty Sasuke. Oczekuję przynajmniej takich wyników jakie miał Itachi._

 _\- Nie zgadzam się! Dlaczego ON ma uczyć się tej techniki?- Zaprotestowałem._

 _\- A czemu nie, teme? Boisz się, że będę lepszy?_

 _\- Nie ośmieszaj się młocie, nie ma takie…_

 _\- Cisza! Czy do was nie dociera jedna, prosta komenda?!- Krzyknął ojciec, a my natychmiast umilkliśmy.- Naruto będzie uczył się tej techniki, ponieważ także będzie w przyszłości Uchiha. Nie może przynieść wstydu twojemu bratu._

 _\- To nie może uczyć się dopiero PO ślubie?_

 _-Nie, bo niewiadomo co do tego czasu się wydarzy. A teraz podejdźcie do krawędzi i zbierzcie czakrę…_

 _Głupi młot. Nie dość, że dostał Aniki, to teraz jeszcze Otoosan traktuje go jak syna. Nie mogę pozwolić by wlazł na głowę reszcie._

Ocknąłem się ze wspomnień na dźwięk głosu Naruto, a raczej tego co powiedział. Natychmiast odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę i spytałem lodowatym głosem:

\- Jak ty właśnie zwróciłeś się do Okaasan?

\- „Mamo". A co teme, masz z tym jakiś problem?- Zapytał mrużąc groźnie oczy. Też coś! Myśli, że mnie przestraszy?

\- To moja matka, nie masz prawa się tak do niej zwracać, nie mówiąc już o tym, że to brak szacunku.

\- Okaasan sama zaproponowała to Naru, Sasuke.- Poparł go Itachi. No pewnie, i co jeszcze? Spojrzałem na mamę.

\- Owszem Sasuke. Naruto już niedługo będzie należał do rodziny, może równie dobrze mówić mi mamo.

\- Słucham?!

\- Ogłuchłeś, teme?

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem części zdania „ już niedługo będzie należał do rodziny"!

\- To co słyszysz, Sasuke. Naruto i twój brat ustalili datę ślubu.

\- Kiedy?- Zapytałem ze ściśniętym sercem.

\- Moje siedemnaste urodziny.

\- Cztery lata…

\- Tak…- Potwierdził, ale nie patrzył na mnie. Przytulił się do ramienia mojego brata. Poczułem mdłości.

\- Najwyższy czas!- Powiedział jowialnie ojciec. To brzmiało prawie… rodośnie…- Dobrze wiedzieć na kiedy zapraszać gości. Wasza matka też nie posiada się z radości, bo może już planować dekoracje!

\- Owszem ojcze, także cieszymy się z ustalonej daty.- Pogłaskał Naruto po włosach. Wstałem gwałtownie.- Coś się stało, Sasuke?

\- Niedobrze mi się od was zrobiło. Moglibyście powstrzymać się chociaż przy jedzeniu… Tylko nie zapomnijcie, że dzisiaj egzamin.- Dodałem i wyskoczyłem przez okno, za co dostanę później burę od matki.

Pędziłem w stronę Akademii, nie oglądając się za siebie. Byłem zdeterminowany by dotrzeć na egzamin, zdać go uwolnić się od dobe przynajmniej na czas misji. Może Gennini nie dostają długoterminowych zleceń, ale kilka godzin w ciągu dnia BEZ blondyna na pewno będzie zdrowe. Już poza innymi mniej lub bardziej ważnymi powodami dlaczego jego nieobecność mogłaby zaprocentować. Na przykład ciągły ból głowy przez jego gadaninę, a mogę się założyć, że na misjach byłby o wiele bardziej uciążliwy i męczący.

Dotarłem, ale oczywiście byłem za wcześnie. Poczekałem przed drzwiami, aż wybije godzina na którą miał rozpocząć się egzamin, a i wtedy unikałem mojej rodziny, która uparcie starała się mnie znaleźć. Po wyczytaniu mnie wszedłem, zrobiłem swoje i wyszedłem. Było oczywiste, że zdam. Nikt w to nie wątpił, dlatego tylko moja matka mi gratulowała, a ojciec tylko stał obok. Ale także był zadowolony, bo nie miał tej pulsującej żyłki. Spojrzałem w stronę młotka. Wchodził jako ostatni. Nawet Hokage z nim był, założę się że musiał długo prosić Trzeciego, by zajął się wioską przez ten czas.

Naruto wszedł i… długo nie wychodził. Spojrzałem na zegarek, siedział tam już dobre dwadzieścia minut. Czyżby dobe nie zdał? To wtedy by się tatuś ucieszył. W sumie oboje. Za to Itachi przytuliłby go do siebie i pocieszał tak słodko, że aż do porzygania. Na jego miejscu dałbym mu kopa w dupę, a nie słodkie słówka. W końcu wyszedł… Z opaską na czole. Podbiegł zaraz do Hokage i go przytulił. I on skończy trzynaście lat w tym roku? Taki dzieciuch? Przewróciłem oczami i oddaliłem się jak najszybciej kiedy zobaczyłem że kierują się w naszą stronę. Pobiegłem w stronę domu. W końcu, w moim pokoju nikt mi nie będzie przeszkadzał prawda?


	6. Egzamin

Ach! Spóźniłam się! Przepraszam! Jakoś dużo się działo u mnie w pierwszy dzień świąt! Ale wstaniecie sobie i przeczytacie. i zostawicie recenzję! :D

 **mizerykordia** taaak, mnie też Sasuś wkurzał, ale tylko w Shipuudenie. Kurde Naru go goni po całym kontynencie, a on go zabić chce? Poza tym serio? Uchiha pozwolił sobie zrobić pranie mózgu? :D Penie brakowało akcji, ale tutaj tego będzie więcej.

Dziękuję i zapraszam do czytania!

Charlotte~~

* * *

Praca, praca i praca. Ile bym nie prosił Hokage, musiałem być pracy. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby Yondaime dzisiaj nie oddał władzy Trzeciemu, a on nie uznał że danie wolnego Hokage i kapitanowi ANBU w jednym dniu jest złym pomysłem. Tylko że mój brat i narzeczony dzisiaj kończyli Akademię. Wiem, że na pewno zrozumieją. A raczej, tą pewność mam co do Naru. Z Sasuke będzie większy problem. Najprawdopodobniej się obrazi, zamknie w sobie i nie będzie ze mną rozmawiał. Nawet jeśli dowie się, że oglądałem jego egzamin z ukrycia. Przynajmniej na to Sandaime pozwolił.

Dlatego szybko, po przebraniu się w strój ANBU teleportowałem się do Akademii podejrzeć egzamin. Stanąłem w sali za portretem i obserwowałem. Najpierw była dziewczyna o blond włosach. Bardzo przypominała mojego Naru, ale widać było, że z charakteru bardziej podobna do Sasuke. Bardziej arogancka, pewna siebie...Potem była mała Haruno. Słodkie dziewczę, bez jakiegokolwiek potencjału na kunoichi. Przynajmniej moim zdaniem. W każdym razie w ANBU jej nie widzę i na misjach także będzie słabo. Po Sakurze wszedł Sasuke. Pewny siebie, bez wątpliwości czy zda. W końcu to Uchiha. Uchiha, który chce zdobyć uznanie ojca. Tak jak wszyscy się spodziewali, Sasuke wykonał technikę za pierwszym razem. Bezbłędnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem takiej dumy! Mój mały Otouto został Genninem! Będę mu musiał dzisiaj pogratulować osobiście! Może nawet wezmę jego i Naruto na ramen? Albo na dango, z racji tego, że Sasuke nie przepada za smakołykiem mojego narzeczonego. To aż śmieszne, jak pomyślę że to oni mogliby być teraz zaręczeni! Takie przeciwieństwa!

W końcu wszedł. Pewny siebie, przekonany, że jest najlepszy. Cały Naruto. Nikt nigdy nie złamie jego woli i determinacji. A jeśli spróbuje to ja na to nie pozwolę. Za cztery lata stanie się mój na zawsze, a wtedy nic i nikt nie będzie mógł mi go odebrać. Zbyt go kocham, by na to pozwolić. Muszę przyznać, że się denerwowałem. Bunshin no Jutsu nigdy nie była specjalnością Naruto, nigdy jej nie umiał. Hokage twierdzi, że ma to coś wspólnego z ogromem czakry jaką posiada Naruto. Samej Naruto, ale także tej od Lisa. Patrzyłem jak staje na środku i skupia się na zadaniu. Złożył pieczęć i... powstało coś, ale nie można było tego nazwać klonem. Przerwał technikę i spróbował jeszcze raz. Z takim samym skutkiem.

\- Masz ostatnią szansę, Naruto...- Przypomniał mu Iruka.

\- Przecież się staram! Nie moja wina, że mi nie wychodzi!- Odpowiedział buntowniczo.- Poza tym specjalnie dałeś tą technikę na egzaminie, bo wiedziałeś że jej nie umiem!

\- Nie pyskuj mi tutaj i przypomnij, że za drzwiami czeka na ciebie ojciec, który będzie bardzo zawiedziony jak nie zdasz!

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to!- Odburknął.

\- Skoro nie chcesz być lepszy niż Sasuke...- Aha! Trafił w czuły punkt! Wiedział o tym, a nawet jeśli nie to mina Naruto mu to uświadomiła. Poderwał do góry głowę, a na twarzy miał wypisaną złość i determinację.

\- On zdał?

\- Śpiewająco!

\- Ja zdam lepiej! Patrzcie tylko!- Wykrzyknął i złożył pieczęć. Nie tą którą miał złożyć...- Kagebunshin no Jutsu!

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami na parkiecie obok Naruto pojawiło się około dziesięć klonów. Westchnąłem. Wszyscy ANBU i Jonnini wiedzieli o zdolności małego do techniki, w końcu biegaliśmy i szukaliśmy go te sześć lat temu jak wykradł zwój z gabinetu ojca. Nie zmienia to faktu, że mógł darować sobie uświadamianie komisji w tym fakcie. Hokage nie będzie szczęśliwy, ale z drugiej strony co się może stać? Wszyscy i tak są już przyzwyczajeni do wybryków Naru. A zadanie wykonał, więc oblać go nie mogą. Miały być klony, więc są. Co prawda za dużo o siedem, ale nie szkodzi.

Tak jak myślałem, komisja była zszokowana. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem zaniemówionego Iruki, a przecież znam go od początku czasów Sasuke w Akademii. Spojrzałem na wyraźnie zadowolonego z siebie Naruto. Tak, tego wyrazu twarzy nie można pomylić z żadnym innym. Zakończył technikę, podszedł do biurka komisji i wziął opaskę. Zwrócił się do dalej nie mogącego wykrztusić słowa Iruki.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego dla ojca, ale dla Sasuke.- Powiedział, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi. Co miał na myśli?- Nie chcę, by gadał że nie nadaję się dla jego brata tylko dlatego, że nie umiem jakiejś głupiej techniki.

Moje wnętrze zalało niesamowite ciepło. Dobrze wiedzieć, że Naruto dba o mnie przynajmniej w małym stopniu. Blondyn po tych słowach wyszedł, a ja jeszcze zostałem oszołomiony. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że rywalizacja między Naruto i Sasuke teraz rozgrywa się o moją uwagę. Wstałem i już miałem wychodzić, kiedy jeden Chunnin z komisji wstał gwałtownie, przewracając krzesło.

\- Musimy go zatrzymać!- Krzyknął.

\- N-nie…- Wydukał Iruka. Najwidoczniej dalej był w szoku. Nie dziwię się. W końcu Naruto nigdy nie był asem w klasie. Jednak zaraz wziął się w garść.- Nie będziemy go gonić jak jacyś nadpobudliwi uczniowie. Zasłużył na ochraniacz.

\- Nie wykonał zadania!- Upierał się ten pierwszy.

\- Wprawdzie nie użył techniki, którą nauczamy w Akademii, ale zadanie wykonał.- Wtrącił się inny.

\- Owszem. Miał stworzyć trzy klony. On stworzył dziesięć i to na zupełnie innym poziomie.- Odezwał się trzeci.

\- Możliwe, ale nie powinniśmy mu pobłażać dlatego, że jest synem Yondaime. Wszystkie dzieci powinny mieć równe szanse…

\- I miały.- Uciął Iruka.- Nie zapominajcie o kim mówicie. Naruto zawsze był… wyjątkowy. I nie chodzi mi tutaj o to, czyim jest synem. To jest technika z poziomu Jonnina, gdyby nie miał jej znać, nie znałby jej. Widocznie jest za tym historia o której nie wiemy.

\- Tak…

\- Możliwe, że masz rację.- Zgodzili się wszyscy. Oprócz pierwszego. Całą przemowę Iruki widziałem jak go trzęsie ze wściekłości. Przygotowałem się. Z nim mogą być kłopoty.

\- Jak możecie się na to zgadzać?!- Wydarł się.- Jak możecie pozwolić by on był ninją?! Moim zdaniem on w ogóle nie powinien żyć! To potwór!

\- Miyuki, przestań!

\- Tak, Uzumaki Kushina ratowała nas wszystkich poświęcając własne dziecko! To bohater!

\- NIE! TO POTWÓR!- Znów krzyknął i wyjął kunai.- I JA SIĘ GO POZBĘDĘ! NIE POZWOLĘ, BY JAKO SHINOBI ZABIŁ WIĘCEJ LUDZI!

Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale w mgnieniu oka byłem przy nim, a sekundę później był już unieszkodliwiony i związany przy najbliższej ścianie. Spojrzałem na twarze reszty komisji, na których rysowało się zdumienie.

\- Uchiha Itachi?- Zapytał Iruka. Ogarnęło mnie zdziwienie. Dotknąłem lekko twarzy i zakląłem siarczyście. Szlak, przez tą całą sytuację zapomniałem nałożyć maskę. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, kim jestem. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i dopiero teraz nałożyłem maskę.

\- Nie mógłbym przegapić egzaminu brata i narzeczonego, prawda?- Psytryknąłem palcami i za moment przy mnie pojawiło się dwóch ANBU. Wskazałem głową na związanego i nakazałem wziąć go najpierw do Inoichiego na wymazanie pamięci o mojej tożsamości. Po zniknięciu moich podwładnych, zwróciłem się jeszcze raz do obecnych.

\- Muszę prosić o waszą dyskrecję. Niezałożenie maski było niewybaczalnym błędem, jednakże zdarzyło mi się pierwszy raz. Mogę także zapewnić, że ostatni.

\- Nie musisz się o nic martwić, Uchiha-san.- Powiedział jeden po prawej stronie Iruki.- Nie mamy intencji, by cię wydać. Potrafimy zrozumieć, że groźba skrzywdzenia syna Hokage, twojego narzeczonego, może odebrać zdrowe myślenie. Nawet tak wyśmienitemu shinobi jak ty.

\- Arigatou. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Nie zawiodę waszego zaufania.- Pokłoniłem się i zniknąłem w chmurze kruków.

Pojawiłem się wprost naprzeciwko drzwi Yondaime. Wiedziałem, że ma dzisiaj wolne, ale uznałem że to on powinien wiedzieć o tym incydencie, a nie Trzeci. Zapukałem i po usłyszeniu „Proszę!" wszedłem. Od razu po przekroczeniu progu, rzuciło się na mnie coś małego i jasnego. Sądząc po moim spektakularnym upadku na ziemię, był to Naruto. Tylko on potrafił zwalić mnie z nóg. Całkowicie dosłownie.

\- Itachi!- Zawołał i przytulił mnie. Poczochrałem go po tej blond główce. Zdjąłem maskę, pocałowałem go w czoło i wstałem. Tylko by spotkać rozbawione spojrzenie Czwartego. Stanąłem prosto i pokłoniłem się.

\- Wiem, że masz dzień wolny, Yondaime, ale muszę zdać raport.- Powiedziałem sztywno. Mam nadzieję, że ten błąd nie będzie mnie kosztował ręki Naruto. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić bólu jaki czułbym na widok mojego brata z nim.

\- Już nie mam.- Odpowiedział kwaśno, patrząc złowrogo na syna.- Masz bardzo lojalnego narzeczonego, możesz uważać się za szczęściarza.

\- Właśnie! Staruch się o to prosił!- Potwierdził Naruto, ciągnąc mnie w stronę fotela. Usiadłem, a ten wgramolił mi się na kolana. Hokage dołączył do nas siadając naprzeciwko.

\- Tak…- Skrzywił się Minato.- W takich chwilach bardzo cieszę się, że nie będziesz miał dzieci… Jakbym miał w perspektywie znów użerać się z takim bachorem jak ty, to chyba do reszty bym osiwiał.

\- Wtedy byłbyś taki sam jak Ero-Sennin!

\- Daleko mi do Jiraiyi w pewnych sprawach i ty to wiesz…- Powiedział, patrząc na Naruto sceptycznie.- Jednak wracając do ciebie… Może pochwalisz się Itachiemu co zrobiłeś?

\- Nic nie zrobiłem! Należało się staruchowi!- Zawołał młodszy blondyn, rozpalając tym samym do końca moją ciekawość.

\- Twój narzeczony poszedł, a raczej wpadł do biura Trzeciego, gdy dowiedział się, że ten nie dał ci dnia wolnego i nawrzeszczał na niego. Prawie trzech Jonninów próbowało go stamtąd wynieść, ale że ma charakter swojej matki, nie dawali rady. Tylko mnie udało się go stamtąd wyciągnąć, ale dopiero gdy członek ANBU poinformował mnie co robi mój syn, gdy ja nieskutecznie szukałem go po całej wiosce.- Patrzył na Naruto z wyrzutem, a ja powstrzymywałem się od śmiechu. Nie powiem, było to miłe, że przynajmniej ktoś się za mną wstawił.

\- I co? Należało się mu, ne?- Zapytał Naru, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco. Tylko pokiwałem głową.

\- Oczywiście.- Odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się i pocałowałem go w nos. Zachichotał i uderzył mnie. Zaśmiałem się.- To było powodem zrezygnowania z zarządzania wioską?

\- Żebyś wiedział! Sandaime uznał, że jest już za stary na użeranie się z takimi bachorami i nie zamierza narażać się na stres, szczególnie spowodowany Naruto. I wymamrotał coś jeszcze, że cieszy się, że nie musi się nim zajmować na co dzień…- Odpowiedział Minato, a ja ponownie się zaśmiałem.- A wracając… Co chciałeś powiedzieć?

Spoważniałem i opowiedziałem całą sytuację. Wysłuchał mnie i powiedział, że dobrze zrobiłem wysyłając go do Inoichiego. Naruto oczywiście, chciał się nim sam zająć, ale Hokage nie zwracał na to uwagi. Ja tylko dalej głaskałem go po plecach. Yondaime powiedział, że całą sprawą zajmie się natychmiast, zaczynając od przesłuchania komisji. Mnie polecił odprowadzenie Naruto do Okaasan, powrót i nadzór nad pracą Yamanaki. Po pożegnaniu, złapałem Naruto i teleportowałem nas do kuchni w moim domu. Oddałem blondyna w czułe ręce mojej matki i pobiegłem do miejsca pracy starszego blondyna. Przebolałem tam te kilka godzin, po czym złożyłem raport i czym prędzej wróciłem do domu. Chciałem trochę czasu spędzić z Naru. Jednak nie dane mi było to od razu. Teleportowałem się na korytarzu prowadzącym do pokoju mojego i do pokoju Sasuke. Właśnie z tego drugiego usłyszałem krzyki.

\- Nie przypominaj mi o tym, młocie! To nie była moja wina!

\- Tym bardziej moja, teme!

\- Itachiego nie będzie to interesować!- Warknął Sasuke, a ja zgłupiałem. O co im chodzi? Co mnie nie będzie interesować? A mam wrażenie, że będzie. Tym bardziej, że Otouto zachowuje się w taki sposób w jaki się zachowuje.

\- Może będzie, ale myślisz że ty nie ucierpisz, draniu?- Zapytał Naruto wściekłym głosem.

\- Możliwe, ale ja jestem jego bratem.

\- I myślisz, że to ochroni cię przed jego nienawiścią? Bo na pewno cię znienawidzi, gdy dowie się że jego własny brat i narzeczony się całowali!

\- Nie drzyj się tak, dobe!- Sasuke uciszał Naruto, a moje serce stanęło. Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem? Mój Naru… i mój Otouto?- Jakbym chciał!

\- A myślisz, że ja chci…- Krzyczał, ale przerwał na mój widok. Postanowiłem tam wejść i się ujawnić, żądając wyjaśnień. Chociaż nie wiem czy chce je słyszeć… Moje serce pękało.- Itachi! Już jesteś!- Chciał podbiec, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca widząc moją twarz. Spojrzałem na Sasuke. Zbladł.

\- Słyszałeś.- Stwierdził, a ja przytaknąłem sztywno.- Mówiłem, żebyś się tak nie darł?- Warknął na Naruto.

\- Nie kłóćcie się… Teraz nie ma już o co.- Stwierdziłem i odwróciłem się w stronę mojego byłego już narzeczonego.- Naruto, jeśli zakochałeś się w Sasuke trzeba było mi powiedzieć. Jestem pewien, że dałoby się zorganizować wasze małżeństwo.

Powiedziawszy to, odszedłem nie zwracając uwagi na jego wołanie. Właśnie spełniła się moja największa obawa – Naruto pokochał kogoś innego. Wmawiałem sobie, że jak będę mu na każdym kroku udowadniał jaki jest dla mnie ważny, to nie dojdzie do tego. Że to we mnie się zakocha. Nie miałem racji i mimo moich zapewnień, że nie pozwolę mu odejść, muszę. To za bardzo boli. Usiadłem pod obrazem, gdzie podpisywaliśmy nasze kontrakty. Tyle się zmieniło od tego czasu… szczególnie moje uczucia. Byłem tak zajęty myślami, że nie usłyszałem jak ktoś wchodzi i siada koło mnie. Dopiero ciepła dłoń na ramieniu pomogła mi się ocknąć. Spojrzałem w dół i zobaczyłem dwa szafirowe, tak dobrze mi znane, kule. Chciałem wstać i odejść, ale Naruto wdrapał mi się na kolana i przytulił. Trzymał mnie mocno, a ja nie miałem serca go zrzucać. Wtedy, zrobił coś czego nigdy nie robił. Pocałował miejsce pod moim uchem i wyszeptał:

\- Przepraszam.- Odsunął się i spojrzał mi w oczy.- To był wypadek, Itachi. Kucałem na jego ławce, patrząc na niego nienawistnie, ale potem ktoś z tyłu, mnie popchnął i wylądowałem na jego ustach. Na pewno tego nie chciałem- Zrobił zdegustowaną minę.- Chciałem, żeby to nasz pocałunek był moim pierwszym. Proszę, musisz mi uwierzyć.

Patrzył na mnie z taką szczerością i niewinnością, że nie miałem innej możliwości niż podnieść ramiona i objąć go. Następnie on zbliżył się do mnie i na krótką chwilę wpił się w moje usta, kojąc tym samym cały ból i wątpliwości w moim sercu. Nigdy przedtem nie miałem takiej pewności, że kocham tego małego idiotę.

\- Obiecaj, że już nigdy więcej się to nie zdarzy, Naruto.- Spojrzałem mu poważnie w oczy.

\- Nigdy.- Zapewnił.- Wolę ciebie. Robisz to lepiej, poza tym kocham cię.- Oznajmił, a ja zgłupiałem po raz kolejny tego dnia.

\- Powtórz…

\- Co?- Zapytał, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.

\- To co powiedziałeś.

\- Aaaa! Eeem… Kocham cię?

Bardziej zapytał niż oznajmił, ale tylko na to czekałem. Zmiażdżyłem jego usta swoimi, przelewając w ten pocałunek wszystkie uczucia, które czułem. Gniew, żal, ból, radość, szczęście, a przede wszystkim miłość. Trwało to wieczność, a raczej chciałbym by trwało. Niestety, musiałem się od niego oderwać, bo oboje potrzebowaliśmy powietrza. Oparłem swoje czoło o jego i spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Naruto. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo…


	7. Drużyna 7?

Witajcie po długiej przerwie, tak wiem, możecie być nieco zirytowani ;) Ale dorzeczy, puszczam dwa rozdziały HPON i na dniach pojawi się nowy rozdział SŚ, więc zapraszam!

 **YuukiYuuu** mogę Cię zapenić, że nic się naszej Łasicy nie stanie, a jego seruszko pozostanie całe.

 **mizerykordia** dziękuję, dziękuję, chodziło mi o taki efekt :D

 **nayakri** cóż, dzisiaj się przekonasz! ;) A co do Ity, cóż nie mogę nic powiedzieć bo zdradzę fabułę... Dzięki za recenzję i szczere słowa :D

 **clarissayummiray** Naru będzie z Itą, a le opo jest SasuNaru, więc w końcu na końcu zejdzie się z Sasuke. Owsze, Kbuto i Oro się pojawią tak samo jak inne kanoiczne postacie,. Może wszystkie wplącze w fabułę. Co do ucieczki... Ciii! Robisz spoiler! :D

 **Sakuja** dziękuję :)

 **karex** dzięki za komentarz :D

Miłe lektury

Charlotte~~

* * *

Był piękny dzień we wiosce, zresztą jak zwykle. Sakury były w pełnym rozkwicie, ptaki ćwierkały, a tutaj we wschodnim ogrodzie, w stawie pod moimi nogami pływały małe karpie Koi. Wszystko tętniło życiem. Wszystko, łącznie z moim synem mimo, że czasami chciałbym połowę tej energii przehandlować na drugą porcję dango. Tak jak teraz, gdy biegał po ogrodzie poświęconym pamięci jego matki, cały podekscytowany, że pozna dzisiaj swoją drużynę. Czekał na Itachiego i Sasuke, którzy mieli iść razem z nim do Akademii na spotkanie z Jonninami. Słyszałem jak Naruto mówi, że nie chce być w drużynie z „Sasuke teme" bo to „maminsynek" i „nie chce oddać brata" i że „go nienawidzi, zresztą ze wzajemnością", a także że „taki słabiak nie może być w drużynie z nim, wielkim Uzumakim Naruto". Rozejrzałem się dookoła spoglądając na piękne drzewa, bujne krzaki i pachnące kwiaty. A także pełne życia stawy i mostki nad nimi, drewniane, dokładnie takie jak ten na którym w tej chwili stałem. Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na barwne Koi myśląc o liście drużyn, którą układałem, nazwiskach znajdujących się pod siódemką i reakcji mojego nadpobudliwego syna. Tak, zapowiada się piękny dzień…

* * *

\- Ja chcę koło Sakurki!- Wykrzyknął młot i zaraz pobiegł do tej różowowłosej małej idiotki.

Westchnąłem i mentalnie przewróciłem oczami. Naprawdę, i ten kretyn ma wejść do naszej rodziny… Założyciele klanu zapewne przewracają się w grobach. A teraz kolejny kretyn, mój Aniki, tylko się roześmiał, nie wiem z czego, pewnie własnej głupoty, i zostawił MNIE, na rzecz dobe! Nie wiem jak on to zrobił, ale owinął sobie Itachiego wokół małego palca, a szczególnie od wczoraj. Co on nie wyrabiał wieczorem, rzygać się chciało gdy się na to patrzało. „Naruto nie jest ci zimno?", „Naru, przynieść ci zieloną herbatę?", „Chcesz iść potrenować, a później na ramen?"… Błagam, nawet ojciec pytał o co chodzi i patrzył na to z dezaprobatą. Za to matka była zachwycona. Jakby było z czego. Itachi albo oszalał albo skretyniał, co jest bardziej możliwe w obecności dobe. Naprawdę, już złe wystarczająco było, że od około roku nocuje u nas prawie pięć dni w tygodniu, a teraz odbiera rozum mojemu bratu. Shisui miał racje, będzie tylko gorzej. Ale to zbyt straszne, by wyobrazić sobie co może być gorsze od tego! Wzdrygnąłem się na samą myśl i podszedłem do ławki przy której siedzieli Naruto i Sakura. Zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że gdzie indziej nie było wolnych miejsc. Usiadłem i zaraz mojego ramienia uczepiła się ta różowa pijawka…

\- Sasuke-kun, jesteś w końcu!- Wprost zapiszczała mi do ucha.

\- Hn.- Odparłem i zdjąłem ją z siebie, widząc jak dwa miejsca dalej Itachi szepce coś młotowi na ucho, a za chwilę całuje go w nos. Zamieniłem się miejscem z Sakurą, by być bliżej nich.- Wynajmijcie sobie pokój.

\- Nie musisz patrzeć, teme!- Ten kretyn miał czelność wytknąć mi język!

\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi od rana. Odkąd odebraliśmy Naruto masz paskudny humor, otouto…

\- Alergia na idiotów, wybacz.- Warknąłem, a on ze złości zmrużył oczy.

\- Uspokój się, Sasuke. Pamiętaj, że Naruto jest częścią rodziny.

\- Jeszcze nie!

\- Niestety.- Odpowiedział głaszcząc Naruto po głowie.- Ale już niedługo. Musimy poczekać tylko cztery lata.

\- Zbyt mało.- Znów warknąłem.

\- Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, Sasuke. Nie teraz, nie tutaj… Będę leciał.- Poczochrał mnie po głowie i odwrócił się do blondi.- Zobaczymy się później, muszę powiedzieć ci coś ważnego.- Pocałował go i zniknął. Naruto natychmiast odwrócił się do mnie z ciskającymi gromy oczyma.

\- Jesteś z siebie zadowolony, teme? Przez ciebie Itachi jest zły!

\- Czy ja jestem z siebie zadowolony? Chyba miałeś na myśli siebie! Itachi ogłupiał przez ciebie! Skacze nad tobą jak nad jakimś niewiarygodnie rzadkim zwojem i to się robi coraz gorsze!

\- Dlatego że mnie kocha! Najwyraźniej ty tego nie znasz!- Krzyknął i zamilkł, kiedy Iruka wszedł do klasy.

Resztę spotkania pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Słyszałem jakieś wrzaski i wyczytywanie grup i przedstawianie ich Jonninom. Jedyne o czym myślałem to Naruto i mój brat. Więc o to chodziło… Nie wiedziałem, że ich związek jest już na takim etapie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale poczułem się chory, gdy tylko wyobraziłem ich sobie na tle zachodzącego słońca, trzymających się za ręce i szepczących do siebie „Kocham cię". Poczułem, że zalał mnie zimny pot, a żołądek mi się ścisnął. I nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego.

Ocknąłem się dopiero gdy usłyszałem młota krzyczącego obok mnie. Odwróciłem głowę i zauważyłem smętną minę różowowłosej. Najwyraźniej jest z nim w drużynie. Nie wiem komu bardziej współczuć. Obaj tak samo irytujący. Wtedy to usłyszałem. Swoje nazwisko w akompaniamencie pisku Sakury i zgrzytu zębów Naruto. Zachowałem spokój chociaż przeklinałam tego kto nas przydzielił razem! Ja w drużynie z tym młotem? Przecież to śmieszne! Nie dość, że jest kretynem i moim przyszłym szwagrem, to na dodatek odczuwam jakieś bliżej nie określone emocje w stosunku do niego! Słyszałem jak ten młot darł się obok mnie na Irukę-sensei, że nie ma mowy by był ze mną w drużynie. Cóż, przynajmniej w jednym się zgadzamy. Nie dość, że prawie z nami mieszka to jeszcze mamy być razem w drużynie. Śmieszne… W końcu sala opustoszała i zostaliśmy tylko my, czekając na naszego senseia. I czekaliśmy tak cztery godziny, ciężkie cztery godziny, z wariującym i znudzonym Naruto w jednym pomieszczeniu. W końcu przyszedł. I dał się złapać na dziecinną pułapkę dobe. I to ma być nasz Jonnin? Śmieszne, jak ojciec się o tym dowie, to natychmiast pójdzie do Yondaime wyjaśnić tą sprawę! Jeszcze śmie nam mówić, że nas nie lubi! A ten idiota dobe cieszy się na jego widok jak jakiś szczeniak. Nie powinienem być zdziwiony, w końcu młotek zna wszystkich w tej głupiej wiosce. Siwy wziął nas na dach budynku przy Akademii i zaczął pytać o marzenia.

\- Zaczniemy od Sakury.

\- Nazywam się Haruno Sakura i marzę by być najlepszą kunoichi na świecie, by Sasuke mnie pokochał i poślubił. Lubię jego i kwiaty, a nie lubię głupoty Naruto.- Zakończyła patrząc bykiem na żałosną minę Naruto. Wzdrygnąłem się. Pomyśleć, że miałbym się z nią ożenić… Nie, to niedopuszczalne!

\- Naruto, twoja kolej.- Kakashi-sensei wyrwał mnie z moich myśli.

\- Jestem Uzumaki Naruto i Godaime Hokage! Wygryzę staruszka z tej fuchy!- Krzyknął i poderwał się z ziemi. Nadpobudliwy jak zwykle. Jeszcze żeby to nie było takie denerwujące!- Lubię ramen, a nie lubię Uchihy.

\- Jakby mnie to obchodziło młocie. Nie pożądam przyjaźni takiego młotka.

\- Ja ci dam mł…- Zaczął blondyn, gotowy rzucić się na mnie z pięściami, ale został powstrzymany przez siwowłosego.

\- Uspokójcie się, jeszcze Sasuke się wypowie i wszyscy wrócimy do domów.

-Hn.- Odpowiedziałem, ale zaraz zacząłem mówić. Im szybciej zacznę tym szybciej skończę prawda?- Nazywam się Uchiha Sasuke i mam wątpliwą przyjemność zostać za cztery lata szwagrem dobe. Moje marzenia… Mam jedno, ale nie do waszej wiadomości, dużo rzeczy nie lubię, za to jest mało, które lubię.

\- Taa, jak obściskiwanie się z Shisium…- mruknął młot ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, a ja nie wytrzymałem i rzuciłem się na niego. Testował moją cierpliwość cały dzień, ale już dosyć. Przywoływać tą historię!

\- Miałem dziesięć lat i wpadłem na niego przypadkiem!- Warknąłem pomiędzy jednym ciosem, a drugim.

\- Nie zmienia to faktu, że wylądowałeś twarzą tam gdzie wylądowałeś!

\- Mam powiedzieć gdzie ty ostatnio wylądowałeś na moim bracie wcale nie przez przypadek?!- Przysiągłem Itachiemu, że nigdy nie powiem nikomu co widziałem, ale jak ten kretyn się nie odczepi, to zrobię. Zawahał się i w tym momencie moja pięść wylądowała ja jego szczęce z wystarczającą siłą by odleciał metr do tyłu. Zauważyłem, że nie ma ani Sakury, ani Kakashiego. Była tylko kartka.

 _Skoro to czytacie, to pewnie skoczyliście. Dobrze. Jutro o 7 na polu treningowym nr 3, przyjdźcie bez śniadania. Naruto, ojciec kazał przekazać, że Itachi na ciebie czeka w twoim domu._

 _Kakashi_

Ze wściekłości rozerwałem kartkę, gdy uchachany Naruto pobiegł do Itachiego. Dlaczego zawsze on?

* * *

Był prawie zachód słońca, gdy Aniki wrócił do domu. Nie zważając na moją urażoną, pełną dumy, Uchihowską minę, podszedł do mnie i potargał po włosach.

\- Wyjeżdżam na misję.- Powiedział po prostu.

\- I on musiał o tym wiedzieć pierwszy?

\- To mój narzeczony.

\- Nieważne.- Porzuciłem ten temat, bo wiedziałem że Itachi nie ustąpi. Za dużo razy już to przerabialiśmy.- Na długo?

\- Trzy-cztery miesiące.

\- Wspaniale.- Wstałem i poszedłem do swojego pokoju nie oglądając się za siebie.


	8. Kłótnia o misję

\- Na pierwszej czysto.- Usłyszałem w słuchawce arogancki glos.

\- Godzina czwarta wolna!- Oznajmił wysoki głos.

\- U mnie też nic nie ma…- Odpowiedziałem.

\- Mów godzinami, młocie!

\- Właśnie, Naruto, skąd mamy wiedzieć gdzie jesteś?

\- Kiedy to jest bez sensu!- Oburzyłem się.- Przecie mnie widzicie!

\- Ale nie zawsze tak będzie.

\- Ale teraz jest!

\- Bądźcie cicho i wykonajcie w końcu tą misję!- Odezwał się nareszcie Kakashi.

\- Hai!- Odezwały się dwa głosy.

\- Pewnie, czyta to swoje porno od Jiraiyi i jeszcze rozkazuje.- Wymamrotałem pod nosem, ale tak by było mnie słychać.

\- To edukacyjna książka!

\- Ciekawe w jakim temacie…

\- Widzę go!- Krzyknęła Sakura.- Na piątej!

W jednej chwili wszyscy byliśmy na miejscu, goniąc tego przeklętego kota. Najpierw dorwała go Sakurka, ale wyrwał jej się, potem Teme, ale jemu też zwiał, przy okazji wrzucając go do rzeki. To akurat było bardzo śmieszne… Popędziłem za sierściuchem i po dość długiej walce z nim, udało mi się go utrzymać, mimo licznych zadrapań, które mi zrobił. Oddałem go jak najszybciej Kakashiemu i wróciliśmy do wioski stanąć przed moim ojcem. Ostatnio mnie staruszek denerwował. Dawał nam same misje D jakbym był jakimś zwykłym ninja! A ja jestem Uzumaki Naruto! Najlepszy shinobi we wiosce i następny Hokage! Przecież to logiczne, że dla mnie nadawałaby się misja rangi A! I dla Sakurki! Wprawdzie Sasuke teme będzie przeszkadzał, ale on może nam polerować kunaie…

Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia, gdzie siedziała rada składająca się z ojca, Iruki i dwóch chunninów. Stanęliśmy przed nimi oddając kota brzydkiej, grubej pani, która ubrała go w spódniczkę tutu i kokardkę na głowę. W tym momencie zacząłem mu współczuć, naprawdę… Po tym jak to straszydło wyszło stamtąd, my stanęliśmy w rzędzie przed radą i czekaliśmy.

\- Dobrze się spisaliście, moi drodzy, ja zwykle. Jesteście najbardziej efektywną grupą jeśli chodzi o wykonywanie zadań. Reszta jest za wami daleko w tyle.- Przyznał ojciec.

\- To dlaczego nie dasz nam w końcu misji A?! Jestem Wielki Naruto!- Zawołałem do niego, sprowadzając na siebie wściekłe spojrzenia kolegów z drużyny i Kakashiego.

\- Jesteś sprawny inaczej, Młocie?- Wywarczał teme.

\- Bardzo przepraszam za niego, Hokage!- Powiedziała szybko Saskura, kłaniając się a potem bijąc mnie w głowę pięścią, z taką siłą że wylądowałem na podłodze. Ma dziewczyna parę w rękach, moja Sakurka! Podniosłem się, rozmasowując bolące miejsce na głowie i patrząc na nią z żalem.

\- Nawet ty, Sakurka? Nawet ty zachowujesz się jak ten drań?- Zapytałem i wskazałem na patrzącego na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem Sasuke.

\- Odsuń się, Naruto, bo znowu cię uderzę!- Odpowiedziała i wyrwała rękę z mojego uścisku. Usłyszeliśmy ciężkie westchnięcie i dopiero wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że stoimy przed Otoosan.

\- Skoro już przestałeś się wydurniać, Naruto…- Zaczął, przekładając papiery przed sobą.- Mam dla was misję, ranga D, wyprowadzanie ps…

\- NIE MA MOWY!- Krzyknąłem, przerywając mu i w geście protestu siadając po turecku na podłodze z założonymi na klatce piersiowej rękami.- NIE RUSZĘ SIĘ STĄD, DOPÓKI NIE DOSTANIEMY WYŻSZEJ RANGI!

\- Wstawaj natychmiast, Naruto!- Krzyknął Iruka.

\- Najwyraźniej Naruto chce by o jego zachowaniu dowiedział się jego narzeczony…- Stwierdził podstępnie Kakashi, ale nieeee! Tym razem się na to nie dam złapać!

\- To mu sobie mówcie! Nie dam się tym zastraszyć! Mogę się założyć, że też chce żebym wykazał się swoją fajnością!

\- Nie nie chce!- Warknął teme.- I ty masz być Uchiha!

\- Nic ci do tego teme! Nie z tobą się żenię!

\- I chwała za to Pierwszemu! Poza tym, ty wychodzisz za mąż, a nie się żenisz!

\- Żadna różnica!

\- Jest różnica, bo to Itachi się żeni…- Odpowiedział z tym swoim aroganckim uśmieszkiem, a ja zerwałem się z ziemi i w mgnieniu oka byłem przy nim trzymając go za kołnierz jedną dłonią, a drugą zwiniętą w pięść miałem przy jego twarzy.

\- Coś mówiłeś teme?- Czułem, że moje oczy błyszczą z gniewu, kiedy jego są zimne jak czarna dziura.

W tej chwili poczułem szarpnięcie za ramię i w mgnieniu oka leżałem na ziemi. Rozejrzałem się i nade mną stał wściekły Iruka. Co było pocieszające, Sasuke też leżał na ziemi patrząc nienawistnie na stojącego przy nim Kakashiego. Wstaliśmy szybko, posyłając sobie spojrzenia rychłej śmierci, otrzepaliśmy się i spojrzeliśmy na mojego ojca.

\- Skończyliście?- Zapytał tata z powątpieniem. Przytaknęliśmy ponuro- Na pewno?

\- No przecież mówię, że tak…- Odburknąłem patrząc w podłogę. Ojciec westchnął.

\- Dobrze.- Powiedział i spojrzał na nas badawczym wzrokiem.- Skoro macie tak się zachowywać dopóki nie dostaniecie poważnej misji, to spełnię waszą prośbę…

\- Ale Hokage!- Wykrzyknął przerażony Iruka, widząc uśmiech, który nagle pojawił się na mojej twarzy.- To jeszcze dzieci!

\- Sam widziałeś co te dzieci przed chwilą wyprawiały!- Odpowiedział stanowczo mój ojciec, a ja miałem ochotę w tamtym momencie go uściskać.- Dostaniecie misję rangi B, ochronę pewnej osoby, i nie Naruto, nie dam wam innej misji, gdyż ta może w każdym momencie zmienić rangę z B do A.- Powiedział szybko widząc, że otwierałem usta.- Spotkacie się z nim jutro przy bramie przy wyjściu z wioski o szóstej rano. Jest to misja długoterminowa, więc zabierzcie potrzebne rzeczy.

\- Yatta!- Krzyknąłem i skoczyłem. Podbiegłem do taty i tym razem uściskałem go!- Kakashi-sensei, teraz musimy iść to uczcić ramenem! Słyszałaś Sakurka? Idziemy na prawdziwą misję!- Złapałem ją za dłoń i okręciłem wokół własnej osi.

\- Naruto!- Roześmiała się, gdy skończyłem nią obracać.

\- To idziemy!- Zadecydowałem i odwróciłem się w stronę drzwi. Ale zatrzymał mnie głos ojca.

\- Naruto…

\- Co znowu?- Spojrzałem na niego jeszcze raz. Byłem zniecierpliwiony, przecież ramen nie będzie czekał wiecznie, ne? No dobra, może będzie, ale ja na pewno nie! Tym bardziej, że to nie może być nic ważnego, skoro Otoosan ma ten zbyt-miły-do-zniesienia uśmiech na twarzy!

\- Ktoś chce się z tobą zobaczyć. Czeka we wschodnim ogrodzie.

Czułem jak moje oczy robią się coraz większe, a twarz rozjaśnia wielki uśmiech! Czy to możliwe? W końcu się doczekałem?

\- Wrócił?- Zapytałem z radością w głosie. On tylko przytaknął, a ja złożyłem pieczęć, którą nauczył mnie Itachi i czym prędzej popędziłem w stronę mojego ukochanego…

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Minato patrzył w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed sekundą stał jego jedynak. Tak jak wszyscy w pomieszczeniu miał rozdziawioną ze zdziwienia buzię i szeroko otwarte oczy. Nawet wielki Uchiha Sasuke, Książę Lodu, miał zbyt głupią minę jak na niego. Jedyną nie ogłuszoną ze zdziwienia osobą była Sakura, która nie rozumiała kontekstu, i ja, który podejrzewałem od początku, że Itachi uczy go swoich technik.

\- Czy… czy mój syn…- Zaczął niezgrabnie mój były sensei.- Mój syn właśnie zniknął w chmurze kruków, czy tylko mi się wydawało?

\- Nie, drogi Hokage, twoje oczy są zdrowe.- Upewniłem go z uśmiechem zza maski.

\- Świetnie, teraz wiem dlaczego nie mogłem go nigdy złapać…- Blondyn zaczął masować nasadę nosa.

\- Itachi wrócił?- Zapytał Sasuke, gdy już otrząsnął się z szoku.

Popatrzyłęm na niego uważnie. Miał zaciśniętą szczękę, pewnie ze złości. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział że jego Aniki wraca już dzisiaj. W pewnym sensie rozumiałem jego złość, ale musi się nauczyć, że w chwili zaręczyn tych dwojga, on spadł na drugie miejsce. I u brata i u Naruto... Mimo, że zapiera się, że nie lubi blondyna. Jeszcze sam się przekona, że już niedługo bycie drugim na liście Naruto będzie dla niego gorsze niż drugie miejsce u Itachiego.

\- Dzisiaj rano, gdy byliście na misji. Nie powiadomił cię?- Zapytał zaskoczony Minato.

\- Nie.- Odpowiedział sztywno i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Najwyraźniej Itachi zapomniał o bracie.- Westchnął Hokage.

\- Tak, ale uważam że to nie wszystko.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Raz słyszałem jak kłócił się z Itachim o jego techniki. Itachi stanowczo odmawiał nauczenia go jakiejkolwiek, przynajmniej dopóki nie zostanie Choninem…

\- Ach tak…

111111111111111111111111111111111

 _W tym samym czasie…_

\- Itachi!- Krzyknąłem, gdy go zobaczyłem, podbiegłem i rzuciłem mu się na szyję.

\- Woah, Naruto!- Roześmiał się i mnie przytulił.- Też tęskniłem.- Wyznał, opierając czoło w moim zagłębieniu między szyją i ramieniem.

\- To były straszne trzy miesiące!- Powiedziałem, zeskakując z niego. Obejrzałem go z góry do dołu, sprawdzając czy nic mu nie jest i gdy upewniłem się że nic, uderzyłem go pięścią w ramię.

\- Itai, Naruto! A to za co?!- Zapytał z wyrzutem. Pokazałem palcem w jego kierunku, zrobiłem naburmuszoną minę i odpowiedziałem.

\- Martwiłem się, draniu!

\- Awww! Jakie to słodkie!- Powiedział i natychmiast zamknął mnie w niedźwiedzim uścisku, czochrając włosy.- Mały Naru martwił się o swojego ukochanego!

\- Wcale nie! Odmawiam przyznania się do tego, miałem chwilowe zaćmienie mózgu, gdy to mówiłem!- Zacząłem się wyrywać, ale on trzymał mnie coraz mocniej przy sobie.

\- To ja powinienem się o ciebie martwić, a nie na odwrót…- Powiedział w moje włosy.

\- Już niedługo będziesz miał okazję.- Powiedziałem, a on natychmiast odsunął mnie na odległość swoich ramion, patrząc mi prosto w ozy. Miał piękne oczy. Takie same jak Sasuke, ale o wiele cieplejsze i bardziej kochające.

\- Wyjaśnij.- Zażądał delikatnie, nie zdejmując dłoni z moich ramion.

\- Idziemy na misję. Jutro. Ranga B.- Przyznałem i zobaczyłem zaskoczenie w jego oczach.

\- Naru staje się dorosły?- Zaśmiał się.- Najbardziej jestem ciekawy jak przekonałeś Yondaime, by przydzielił ci tą misję.

\- Umm… Mam dar przekonywania?- Zapytałem nerwowo, drapiąc się po karku.

\- Tak, na pewno.- Spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem.- I tak się dowiem.

\- I tak Otoosan ci powie, nawet nie musisz prosić… Grozili mi tym.- Odburknąłem obrażony. Itachi tylko się roześmiał.

\- Znowu?- Pocałował mnie w skroń i złapał za rękę.- Chodź, wynagrodzę ci to zamartwianie się o mnie.

\- Naprawdę? Jak?- Zapytałem bardzo ciekawy.

\- Idziemy na ramen.- Odpowiedział spokojnie, w ogóle nie przejmując się tym, że gdy to powiedział, narobiłem hałasu na całą wioskę.


	9. Nowa przyjaźń

POV OGÓLNE

Uzumaki Naruto jadł właśnie ramen ze znienawidzonym do niedawna przez niego Uchiha Sasuke. Dopiero kilka minut temu wrócili z misji w Kraju Fal. Bardzo długiej i trudnej misji, gdzie obaj shinobi wytworzyli między sobą silną więź przyjaźni. Oczywiście dalej rywalizowali, ale już nie było w tym nienawiści, a i wydawało się że Sasuke w końcu zaakceptował Naruto jako przyszłego Uchihę. Przynajmniej pozornie. Na tyle żeby siedzieć razem z blond młotkiem w Ichiraku i jeść nielubiane przez siebie danie tylko dlatego, że Naruto jak zwykle miał na nie ochotę. Chciał spędzić z nim jak najwięcej czasu, bo wiedział że jak w drogę wejdzie mu Itachi to obaj nie będą się mogli od siebie odkleić. Najgorsze było to, że Naruto cały czas mówił o jego Aniki, a jak nie mówił o nim to o ich ślubie, podróży poślubnej i innych bzdetach od których bolała go głowa. I tak przez całą misję! A już samego siebie przeszedł w drodze powrotnej! Cały czas gadał jak to on tęskni za Itachim i jak nie może się doczekać ich spotkania. To było zbyt przesłodzone jak na gust Sasuke.

\- Chodź, idziemy do mnie. Jeszcze przed naszym wyjazdem Okaa-chan narzekała, że rzadko u nas bywasz.- Rzucił nonszalancko Sasuke, zarabiając tym samym podejrzliwy wzrok Naruto.

\- Nie chcesz mnie zabić i zakopać gdzieś przy drodze, prawda?- Zapytał, a brunet tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Zbyt kuszące, ale sądzę że wtedy nie tylko twojego ojca i mojego brata miałbym na karku.

\- Czyli martwisz się tylko siebie?!- Oburzył się blondyn, a brunet tylko westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- W tym wypadku powinieneś się z tego cieszyć, prawda?- Powiedziawszy to, odepchnął od siebie nienaruszoną prawie miskę ramen i wstał, rzucając uprzednio na ladę parę monet.- Idziesz czy nie?

\- No mogę iść…- Odparł mało zdecydowany, ale zaraz potem się uśmiechnął szeroko.- Itachi i tak pracuje, a jak przyjdzie to zrobię mu niespodziankę.

Brunet w odpowiedzi tylko warknął i czekał, aż blondyn ureguluje rachunek. Jednak, gdy zrozumiał, że Naruto nie ma takiego zamiaru, postanowił mu przypomnieć. On nie będzie za niego płacił!

\- Dobe, zapłać wreszcie, idziemy!

\- Co? Ale ja nie mam portfela przy sobie!- Odpowiedział głośno, a brunet złapał się za nasadę nosa. Był autentycznie zmęczony głupotą Naruto.

\- Jak możesz nie mieć przy sobie portfela skoro wiedziałeś, że idziemy do Ichiraku?- Zapytał Sasuke z niedowierzaniem, a na policzki młodszego shinobi wpłynął rumieniec. Dodatkowo zaczął się drapać po karku.

\- No bo to Itachi zawsze płaci, gdy gdzieś wychodzimy…- Odpowiedział, a Sasuke bez gadania wyciągnął portfel i zapłacił za niego. Przecież nie będzie gorszy od swojego brata, prawda?

Złapał blondyna za przedramię i ciągnął przez całą wioskę, aż do bram dzielnicy, gdzie Naruto nareszcie się wyrwał.

\- Oszalałeś, Sasuke?! To bolało!- Wrzasnął blond ninja, rozmasowując bolący nadgarstek. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tak gwałtownych ruchów i szorstkiego traktowania. Przecież Itachi zawsze był delikatny i kochany.

\- Trzeba było się tak nie guzdrać. - Warknął Sasuke.

\- Jak tak będziesz traktować dziewczyny to twój ojciec nigdy nie doczeka się małych wrednych Sasusiów.

\- Twój za to na pewno się nie doczeka małych Naruciątek.- Odburknął Sasuke i sekundę później zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział i przejechał dłonią po twarzy.- Musimy spędzać mniej czasu razem, twoja głupota przechodzi na mnie.

Naruto zaśmiał się tylko na jego komentarz i pobiegł w stronę domu bruneta, zostawiając go za sobą. Nie minęła chwila, a ten zaczął go gonić. Wyczerpany Naruto wpadł do kuchni Mikoto z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach i zaczął się wydzierać, że wygrał i jest pierwszy. Po chwili do kuchni wpadł Sasuke z irytacją wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Widzisz! Zawsze ci mówiłem że jestem lepszy!- Krzyknął i wytknął brunetowi język.

\- Ach, tak myślałam że słyszę mojego przyszłego zięcia!- Powiedziała Mikoto, wchodząc do kuchni i uśmiechając się serdecznie.

\- Uzumaki Naruto melduje się!- Powiedział i zaraz podbiegł do przyszłej teściowej ją przytulić.- Słyszałaś mnie?

\- Jestem pewna, że cała dzielnica cię słyszała, Narutro.- Zaśmiała się swoim melodyjnym głosem, po czym przeszła do swojego najmłodszego syna również go przytulając.

\- Witaj, matko.- Powiedział Sasuke, lekko ją obejmując. Przecież nie był już dzieckiem!

\- Jak wam minęła misja?

Już Sasuke chciał odpowiedzieć, że spokojnie ale Naruto wciął mu się w zdanie i zaczął opowiadać w szczegółach o ich przygodzie w Kraju Fal. Mikoto słuchała z zafascynowaniem, ale także przerażeniem! Jak Minato mógł ich wysłać na tak niebezpieczną misję?! Oczywiście nie wiedziała, że to jej przyszły zięć wywalczył ją dla drużyny u swojego ojca. Jedyne czego chciała po wysłuchaniu historii, to poważna rozmowa z Hokage. Przecież musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa! Po skończonej opowieści Mikoto zaczęła przygotowywać herbatę i zaprosiła ich do ogrodu. Chłopcy wyszli, a ona sama poszła po męża. Po chwili wszyscy usiedli przy stole w ogrodzie rozkoszując się smakiem najlepszej, Konoszańskiej, zielonej herbaty i pięknem przyrody.

\- Witaj ojcze.- Przywitał Fugaku syn.

\- Sasuke.- Ten tylko skinął brunetowi głową i odwrócił się do blondyna z grymasem.- I Naruto. Jak zwykle, najpierw cię słychać niż widać.

\- Fugaku!- Oburzyła się pani domu. Nawet po tych wszystkich latach Fugaku nie nauczył się traktować Naruto z szacunkiem.

-Kaa-chan nie szkodzi! Ja to traktuje jak komplement!- Zawołał blondyn dumnie wypinając pierś, na co Sasuke przewrócił oczami za co w odpowiedzi otrzymał ostry wzrok od ojca.

Reszta herbatki przebiegła względnie spokojnie, a to małe posiedzenie wreszcie zakończył Sasuke.

\- Wybaczcie, ale Młotek i ja musimy iść. Chcemy potrenować.- Powiedział wstając od stołu.

\- Właśnie! Muszę skopać Sasuke pewną część ciała!- Potwierdził z entuzjazmem blondyn wywołując cichy chichot Mikoto i irytację na twarzy Fugaku.

\- Itachi wraca za dwie godziny.- Zauważył pan domu.

\- Spokojnie, pokonam Sasuke w pięć minut!- Zaczął się przechwalać Naruto, zanim nie został pociągnięty w stronę drzwi przez wkurzonego rówieśnika.

\- Tylko nie zniszczcie pola tak jak ostatnio!- Zawołała za nimi Mikoto.

Uchiha senior słusznie im przypomniał o której godzinie wraca Itachi. Zwykle, gdy trenowali zapominali o świecie. I tak samo było tym razem. Gdy starszy brunet wrócił do domu był trochę rozczarowany brakiem jego ukochanego, bo przecież długo się nie widzieli, a od Hokage wiedział że cała drużyna 7 już wróciła. Mimo wszystko jego ojciec nie omieszkał mu powiedzieć, że jego narzeczony już tutaj był i jak zwykle narobił hałasu. No i oczywiście, że ma go opanować. Itachi ledwo powstrzymał śmiech. Opanować Naruto? Jakby to kiedyś komukolwiek się udało! W każdym razie został również poinformowany o treningu chłopców. Postanowił tam iść i pooglądać trening z ukrycia. Usiadł na drzewie i oglądał walkę. Była bardzo dobra. Musiał przyznać, że ta misja wyszła obu na dobre. Poprawili styl i techniki, już nie mówiąc o tym że najwyraźniej zaczęli się dogadywać. Nareszcie... Obserwował ich tak całe dwie godziny aż w końcu nie padli. A raczej dopóki blondyn nie dał się złapać w pułapkę Sasuke. Po jego wrzaskach brunet w końcu go uwolnił i razem wyczerpani usiedli pod drzewem.

\- I co młotku? Dalej jestem lepszy.- Stwierdził zaczepnie brunet.

\- Tylko dlatego, że użyłeś pułapki!- Wrzasnął Naruto.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że nie mamy używać.- Wzruszył ramionami jego rówieśnik.- Po co opowiadałeś matce o misji? Pomijając to, że jest to zabronione, to widziałeś jakie przerażenie miała w oczach?

\- Daj spokój! Przecież nic się nie stało, a musiałem jej powiedzieć jakiego ma wspaniałego zięcia! I syna! Bo przecież z Sakurką bym tyle nie zdziałał! A poza tym jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze, jak przed chwilą widziałeś. Nic takiego by się nie stało gdybyś używał czasem mózgu!

\- Oi, teme! Nie moja wina, że Haku prawie cię nie zabił!

\- Jak nie twoja! Gdybym nie ratował twojego żałosnego tyłka to ty byś potem leżał bez życia!- Warknął Sasuke.

-Gdyby nie ja to już byś się nie obudził!

Sasuke zamilkł i myślał o wydarzeniach, które rozegrały się na misji, zupełnie nieświadomy brata, który słucha ich rozmowy z szokiem i przerażeniem.

\- Co z tym zrobimy?- W końcu zapytał.

\- Z czym?- Zainteresował się Naruto, przekrzywiając głowę na bok.

\- Z twoim przeciekiem, a z czym!- Odburknął Sasuke.

\- Nic. Ojciec twierdzi, że to był jednorazowy wybryk lisa. Podobno zbyt mocno zareagowałem i stało się. A ty powinieneś się cieszyć, bo to uratowało ci dupsko.

\- Nieważne.- Stwierdził zirytowany.- Powiesz Itachiemu?

Itachi wytężył słuch. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale obiecał sobie że się dowie. I to wkrótce.

\- Nie. Będzie się niepotrzebnie martwić. Nie lubię kiedy jest smutny.

Po tym Sasuke tylko warknął w odpowiedzi. Coraz bardziej nie cierpił jak Naruto mówił z taką troską o jego bracie. Itachi będzie smutny! Wielkie rzeczy! Siedzieli tak w ciszy przez chwilę dopóki Naruto nie poczuł na swoich oczach czyichś dłoni. Szybko odwrócił się i na jego twarzy zagościł olśniewający uśmiech, gdy zobaczył do kogo należą te dłonie. Natychmiast rzucił się na narzeczonego, przy okazji przewracając ich obu na ziemię. Sasuke patrzył na to z zazdrością i niesmakiem. Nie wiedział co spowodowało tą reakcję, ale nie zamierzał zaprzeczać, że w trakcie ostatniej misji stał się bardziej przywiązany do młotka.

\- Kiedy wróciłeś?

\- Niedawno. Ojciec powiedział mi gdzie was znaleźć.- Odpowiedział i dalej przytulał Naruto z niezwykłym dla Uchiha uśmiechem. Za to Sasuke spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Ej, dobe! Przynieś mi bluzę! Została na tamtym drzewie!- Wskazał na północ.

\- Sam sobie przynieś, teme! Nie widzisz, że witam się z Itachim?

\- Właśnie dlatego masz po nią iść. Zanim zrobi mi się niedobrze.

Itachi się roześmiał, szepnął coś Naruto na ucho i ten poszedł po nieistniejącą bluzę Sasuke ze spojrzeniem pełnym wyrzutów. Gdy blondyn zniknął z widoku, mina jego ukochanego natychmiast się zmieniła. Promienny uśmiech zastąpił mars.

\- Słyszałeś, prawda?

\- Owszem i chce wiedzieć o co chodzi.

\- On ci nie powie. Tak jak powiedział.

\- Wiem. Dlatego liczę na ciebie.

\- To możesz przestać.

\- Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem.

\- To jego tajemnica. Skoro zdecydował, że nic ci nie powie, to ja także.

\- Martwię się o niego!

\- Właśnie dlatego ci nie powiem!

\- Mus...- Przerwał Itachi bo w tym momencie na horyzoncie pojawił się Naruto z wkurzoną miną.

\- Teme! Nie było żadnej bluzy!

\- Może ktoś znalazł i wziął sobie.- Odpowiedział brunet i wstał z ziemi, otrzepując się.- Ja wracam bo zaraz znowu zaczniecie się migdalić. Wam też radze wracać, zaraz zajdzie słońce.

\- Powiedz matce, że wrócimy późno.- Powiedział najstarszy shinobi, patrząc na brata. Po chwili jednak przeniósł wzrok na blondyna i uśmiechnął się z miłością.- Zabieram Naruto na randkę pod gwiazdami.

Sasuke powstrzymał grymas.

\- Jak chcesz.- Z tymi słowami zniknął pośród drzew.


End file.
